Ever
by Kezone
Summary: Human versions of the nations compete in the Hunger Games. [Featuring: abundant character death, mental trauma, memory shenanigans, a slowly spreading rebellion, two relics of the past, and an incomprehensible abomination that no longer belongs in this world.]
1. ACHROMATIZE

**Warning: This is unbeta'd, so if you see any stupid mistakes, please tell me. There is also very inconsistent quality at times, as some parts of this are over a year old, and some parts were written yesterday.  
**

* * *

**~ACHROMATIZE~**

* * *

**DISTRICT ONE**

England called out across the dusty street to him:

"I don't see why an idiot like you is even bothering to go to school. You'll just end up embarrassing yourself."

"Then should we boycott it and teach ourselves? I'm sure we could have much more fun with just the two of us..."

"I told you I don't like playing house! Especially when you always make me you and Sey's pet dog! It's like you guys have nothing better to do then gang up on me!"

"I said just you and me!"

"That makes it even worse!"

The children were glaring venomously at each other, but their respective guardians were watching with a combination of amusement and annoyance. In order to pass the time until France and Iggy were done with their routine fight, Scotland turned towards Gaul and said in a completely relaxed manner, "So France is starting school today too?"

"We thought it'd be better if we kept the two of them coordinated. They do get along so well." It was hard to tell whether Gaul was being sarcastic or not.

"I'll walk them home from school this evening, if that's alright with you. I'll be done with my own school around mid afternoon, so I have just enough time to fetch them."

"Thanks Scotty, you're a good kid."

* * *

England touched France awkwardly on the shoulder in a way that was meant to be comforting, "Look, I'm sorry about her death, but it's been months now and no matter how much you mope about it's not going to change anything. Trust me; I know."

"Leave me alone." He said; his voice quiet and muffled by tears.

"What's that?" She leaned closer, "I couldn't quite hear you."

France spun around suddenly and shouted right in England's face, "Leave me alone! I'm fine. You don't need to-"

"I still can't hear you." She was wearing a small smile. "Look, I know that she's gone. I've lost people too and I understand what it feels like. I know how much it hurts. Why don't we call a temporary truce and go check out that new bakery that set up shop near the pavilion? I heard the food there's really good."

"Unlike someone's cooking I could mention," He retorted more from habit than anything.

Because France was being violently pulled to his feet in an abrupt way he didn't see England's triumphant grin.

* * *

He was waiting at her house to walk with her to the reaping, as he had every year since the two of them had been of the qualifying age. (Even before that, when she was going to watch her older brothers, to hope for their safety, and to hold her and let her cry into his chest the year the hope ran out.)

France grinned despite himself when he saw Iggy decked all out in a dress that made his infuriating nemesis/friend look halfway decent. Alright, he was lying to himself. She looked pretty stunning. If she had been any other girl he would have walked up to her right then and turned on his charm. Ah, he still might even though it was England. She couldn't remain pissed off for too long, now could she?

Five minutes later France was nursing a newly bruised hand and Iggy was pointedly walking beside Sea, her annoying younger brother whom she regarded as the devil incarnate, instead of France.

They exchanged a quick goodbye when they got to the reaping, though England was still refusing to so much as look at him. Seriously, the spoilsport should have gotten used to his signs of affection by now, it really shouldn't be as big a deal as she always managed to make out of it. It was almost like she had never been flirted with before or something.

Seychelles walked up to him and gifted him with a quick and wary hug and a few words:

"I hope you'll be alright."

He flashed her a flirtatious grin, "You don't need to worry about me, my love."

Seychelles waved her hand as though to fend off his advances, before giving him a quick goodbye peck on the cheek. (Today really was his lucky day, huh? First an almost pretty England then a kiss from Seychelles?)

France filed in line alongside the other sixteen year old boys. Glancing over to England and Seychelles in the girls section he could see England had her arms crossed and was frowning (completely ruining her makeup) and Seychelles was frantically talking to her, waving her hands wildly as she did so, perhaps to exemplify her point. If She had been alive, She'd probably be standing there right next to them, he thought idly.

He sat through a quick recap on the war and a few boring announcements on the state of the citizens of both the capital and the districts. He really didn't find it that interesting, seeing as it was the same speech every year since before he could remember.

The escort for district one, a plump woman by the name of Esmeralda, stepped up to the microphone. She cleared her throat rather loudly and then spoke a few more words on the hopeless situation of the districts. However she smiled enough, spoke enough uplifting words as was necessary, for District One was a career district even if neither France nor England had trained for the Games.

Then came the part they were waiting anxiously for, the part everyone feared. France twirled a fake rose that he held above all other possessions nervously in between his fingers. (It had been a gift from someone long ago; a beautiful girl whose mother had sewn fake flowers for the pampered capital citizens.)

"Ladies first." The same words would be said in every district in Panem today to start off the horrifying annual event.

Esmeralda reached into the glass globe, and fumbled around, picking up some slips then letting them slip through her fingers while a thousand eyes were trained on her, wondering whose fate she was handling. Finally she brought it out, and cleared her throat a second time.

England Britannia

France swerved his head over to where England had been standing not moments before, but she was already gone, already making her way to the stage. She hadn't panicked from the look of things, had managed to keep her head even in this situation- he had always known that England worked best under pressure but in all honesty he was impressed with her right now. Besides, it's not like some Hunger Games freaks who had been training all of their lives wouldn't volunteer for her.

There was silence.

No volunteers.

Oh.

Oh god no.

Not England, not after everything…

This couldn't…

France Celtica

And time stood still.

He didn't even notice as Her rose slipped free of his numb fingers and fell onto the ground. _There it lay, abandoned in the dust, for a very long time._

* * *

**DISTRICT TWO**

Silla stood on the edge of the dirty district river, the moonlight reflecting off her solemn face. It made her look like some unearthly being; both ancient and wise.

China watched her from behind the bushes that stood on the edge of the bank. She wondered what could have transpired to leave such a sad expression on her companions's face.

China and Silla both wore rags, though on Silla they looked like robes. China's small body swum in the loose clothing, making her look even scrawnier than she really was. China was young, perhaps five or six; she wasn't really sure. The Capital probably had her records somewhere, but she didn't have any parents to ask. Silla was the closest to a parent China had, and she didn't even know if Silla was older than her or not.

"I know you're there, China. You've been watching me every night for a while now." Silla spoke without changing the direction of her gaze.

China stepped out from her hiding place nervously. "Sorry Silla, but I was worried. You're really sick, so it probably isn't good for you to be out by the river this late at night."

"I know. China, I… I don't think I'm going to be able to hold on much longer. This disease grows worse every day. I feel like I'm simply wasting away."

"You mean…" China gulped then restarted, "Why don't we go home so you can lay down for awhile? Korea could make that tea for you like he usually does and maybe you'll feel better in the morning." China tried to convince her, comfort her. "You've been sick for so long that you'll have to get better soon, right?"

"China, I'm going to die." Silla said bluntly. Unlike people such as Japan, Silla didn't like obscuring information, no matter how painful it might be.

"I know." Her voice was quiet and weak, "I know."

Silla was silent for a while, watching the river lap against her feet. She seemed to be lost in some distant memory. She looked too peaceful for China to dare disturb her. It may have been a minute or an hour before she spoke again.

"Did I ever tell you that Korea once had a twin?" She spoke quietly, but her voice echoed off the river and carried over to China.

China frowned. This out of the blue and at such a time...? What could Silla be trying to tell her?

"No, you never mentioned that," China said cautiously.

"He just disappeared. I looked all over for him, but I couldn't find him. I asked all around, I must have searched the whole District. Eventually I had no choice but to give up. A few days later they pulled his body from the river. This river. He had slipped and drowned. There was nothing I could have done, I know that, but he still died of a small accident when I was supposed to be taking care of him." Silla's voice sounded hollow.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like…"

"Promise me one thing- don't ever leave my little brother's side. No matter what." She said urgently.

China nodded, "Of course. Korea'll be fine with me."

"Good. Because if you ever leave him…" Silla coughed, blood spraying into her hands.

"Silla!" China called.

"I-I'm fine." She seemed to look straight into China's heart. "Please. Never get hurt." Silla said it not as though she wanted China to stay safe, though China knew that she surely did, but as a request, like '_If you get hurt something awful will happen._' Silla coughed up blood a second time, then stood, facing towards the river.

She spoke. Blood was pouring out of her mouth, and she spoke to thin air, as though addressing the ghost of Korea's twin, who had died here so many years before:

"Korea, you idiot." Then quieter, softer, "No…h"

And Silla fell into the river.

* * *

China had nightmares that night.

Dreams of a child's corpse being found in the river; a young boy who looked all to much like Korea dressed in blue instead of his usual red. Bobbing in the river upside-down, being slowly eaten away by the fish, and bruises the size of a small child's hand around his neck.

And she hears Silla's dying breath on the wind over and over again, "Nohnohnohnonono…"

Nightmares about Japan's indifferent reaction to Silla's death and of Korea's small smile.

But soon she'll wake and they were only ever dreams.

* * *

Korea carefully put on on his homemade red mish-mashed hanbok, making sure it looked presentable. He was fifteen. His name was only in the jar the minimum four times and his siblings were in similarly favorable conditions. That's what came with being the adopted children of the mayor; a position that had been granted to him and his makeshift 'family' five years ago.

He turned to his brother who was the same age as him and asked idly, "Hey, Japan, what do you think the chances are that one of us will be reaped again?"

"It's improbable, but far from impossible. As a child of the mayor I am more likely to be chosen than almost anyone else." He paused, "You are included in that I suppose, along with the rest of our brothers and sisters."

"You think they rig it?" Really, Korea'd much rather prefer to be talking to Hong Kong or Thailand. Macau too, if he was still alive… But they were separated by age group and Japan was his only brother the same age as him. Korea didn't really bother interacting with people outside of his family much. They, well, they just weren't China.

"They do. I'm certain of it. Perhaps you will be reaped." It was hard to tell with Japan, but that thought seemed to please his emotionally repressed brother. But that'd be just like Japan, Korea thought, I mean, what sort of brother learns how to wield a katana not for the Games, but so he could attack his siblings when they went into his room at night? Japan had nearly killed him! Korea said so, and Japan narrowed his blank looking eyes.

"You know why I did what I did. I do not owe you an apology for perfectly justified actions."

Anyone who claimed Korea's hate for his brother was unreasonable was obviously blind. No, it was that anyone who could bring themselves to love Japan either was blind or would soon become so.

Korea changed the subject back to the original matter to avoid fighting with his brother on a day like this. "So Macau's death three years ago was…"

"Obviously." Only someone who had known Japan as long as Korea could catch the tinge of doubt in his voice.

"I bet it would be pretty easy," Korea speculated, "to sneak into the peacekeepers quarters and switch out all of the reaping slips with a bunch of slips with the same name on them, though I bet it'd take a few days to prepare them all. You'd need to skip out on school work for a few days so you'd end up getting in trouble."

"Ah, perhaps." Japan answered in a tone that was impossible to pin down even for Korea.

Korea'd much prefer to be with one of his sisters than his brothers- but Taiwan Vietnam and China were all in the girls section obviously. Actually, Taiwan and China were the only two who could stand Japan so they might end up talking to him instead of to Korea. No, he revised that thought- China wouldn't. China loved him too much to talk to even consider spending time with Japan over him. There was no question about that.

He glanced at the weapon hanging on Japan's side, "Hey, why are you bringing your katana to the reaping?"

"In case you try to kill me again," he said, his voice devoid of the humorous tone it should carry when saying something like that.

Korea laughed anyways. Maybe his brother did have a sense of humor after all! He had managed to say it with such a straight face too.

He wondered how Japan had managed to sneak his katana into the reaping with all of the security… his brother could be a ninja!

The escort for district two had by that point finished introducing the reapings, like anybody needed to hear that speech again anyways.

"Ladies first." Korea gripped his hand into a tight fist. If they dared to call China then he'd just need to kill all of those pesky peacekeepers and get her out of here.

She took a small piece of paper in her hands and read it out loud in a slow overly dramatic voice;

China Xia

"Hmm. I told you so," Japan said, "Definitely rigged."

Korea was all but prepared to take on the incredible amount of peacekeepers and aspiring peacekeepers to save his China, until it occurred to him that he'd probably be killed long before he could reach her. He could always take the easy option and volunteer for the male tribute and go into the games for the sole purpose of protecting her.

Korea raised his hand, prepared to volunteer.

They moved on to the male tribute so slowly he could barely stand it.

And the name called echoed through the crowd;

Japan Edo

Japan looked up from beside Korea, "Looks like this conversation will be cut short. I apologize for that."

Korea froze, his hand still partially raised.

_If Japan went then Japan would die. Japan would be gone forever._

_He'd never have to see Japan, talk to him, sleep in the same room as him, and be threatened by a katana-happy emotionless monster again._

_If he volunteered then he'd be volunteering for Japan, who'd been a jerk to him his whole life. He'd be giving his own life up so Japan could live. But it'd also be for China, he reminded himself. China who he loved more than anyone else in the world._

That's what everyone would think he was thinking if he didn't volunteer.

Perhaps that would cover his true intentions best though, if they thought him a monster. For he wasn't a monster, not really. He just had something that he needed to get done, something he couldn't miss, and if he volunteered then he'd be at the Games when he needed to engage in this important plan.

He slowly lowered his hand.

Sorry China, but I know you'll get out of this.

I love you.

* * *

**DISTRICT THREE**

Lithuania shifted nervously. There were so many people here and she was scared, scared that she'd somehow make a fool of herself.

Estonia stood beside her, his face hard to read, maybe a little proud, a little anxious. This gathering was for him, an awards ceremony of sorts. He had won the highest possible prize; he was a genius after all. He was also her little brother though, so it was her job to take him here and see him be acknowledged for his accomplishments because they didn't have parents to do it for them.

But now she couldn't help but regret coming. All of the adults were looking at them oddly, at their worn clothes and dirty faces that Lithuania attempted to keep clean but so far had only done a mediocre job.

Latvia clutched on to the back of her dress, hiding himself. He was even shyer than her and had on top of that a stuttering problem that she was to poor to even dream about hiring therapists to help him fix.

It was then, when she was at one of her worst and most embarrassing lows, that she was hugged by a complete stranger.

He had appeared out of the crowd like a shadow and before she could do so much as whelp his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Who-wha-"

He leaned back a bit so she could see his- it was a boy, right? she couldn't quite tell- face. "Hi. I'm Poland." He grinned, "You totally looked like you needed a hug."

"I- how-"

"Like, what's your name?"

"Li... Lithuania."

"Really nice to meet you, Liet."

"That's not... Lith..." Lithuania sighed.

Poland turned towards her brothers, "And, like, what are your names?"

"I'm Estonia, and the boy behind Lithuania is Latvia." Estonia helpfully said.

Poland still rested his hands on Lithuania's shoulders, their feet still intertwined. "You know, I'm, like, usually terrified of strangers. But you three just didn't look that strange."

"You..." He didn't act that shy at all.

"I like you guys." Poland exclaimed. "Seeing as I'm not scared of you and all, I think I'll stay with you three for a while."

* * *

"Li~et! Time to wake up!" Liet groaned. Why did Poland insist on always waking her up this early, anyways? It was probably for the Games. She bet he just wanted an excuse to dress her up. Poland had always been like that, and she should know, they've lived together for the past five years. Poland had been an orphan like them, but his parents had been merchants before they passed and he still ran their shop even after their deaths. He had invited Liet, Estonia, and Latvia to live with him after learning how little money they had. The three Baltics had agreed in a second.

After two hours consisting of Poland fixing up her hair perfectly, her and her family, she counted Poland a part of it now, headed out for the reaping.

In District Three the pavilion was in a different place than the shops, a few blocks away, making it a longer walk then it would be for shop owners in most other districts.

After they arrived and got through the checking line, she hugged Estonia, Latvia, and Poland goodbye. Just in case.

Estonia said, "Be careful, Liet. And just so you know, no matter what, as long as I'm alive you'll be fine."

Liet said, "There's no need to say stuff like that."

Poland hugged her, whispered a few words into her ear that put her more at ease and just held her close to him for as long as he could manage.

Liet leaned down and rested her hand on Latvia's shoulder: "It'll all be alright." She whispered in a calming voice.

"How do you kn-know that? What if those capital bastards-" Estonia put a hand over Latvia's mouth, cutting him off.

"Please don't say things like that where they can hear you!"

Liet smiled as she walked away. It'd all be fine. She couldn't imagine a person like her being reaped; she was far to ordinary for that. The only claim to fame she had was that Poland- and it had taken her awhile to realize just how extraordinary this was- had hugged her at their first meeting.

She stood in line, patiently waiting for them to call the names.

It took many speeches that everyone had already heard before before they got started.

"Ladies first."

It was so silent you could've heard a pin drop.

"And the lucky winner is,

Lithuania Baltic

May the odds be ever in your favor."

Liet slowly walked towards stage, like a zombie. Frozen.

She could feel the stares, felt sympathetic pats on her back.

A few whispers, "She's so nice, it's a pity that she's going..." "She won't make it out. Just look at her skimpy body..." "Glad it's not me..."

When she was on the stage she felt like she was on the top of the world. Like if she raised her hands above her head she'd touch the top of the sky.

What was to come about now...?

Poland Lusatian

The only thing Liet thought at first was, 'Poland has a last name...?'

Then it struck her.

And the words Poland had whispered to her when they said goodbye came flooding back:

_"No need to worry about me with anything, 'kay Liet? I'm like totally immortal. Like a phoenix."_

* * *

**DISTRICT FOUR**

They both had white hair.

That was the first thing Branda, short for Brandenburg and she had always cursed her parent's naming habits, noticed about the boy.

White hair and red eyes.

And just like that she decided that they were gonna be friends.

Prussia was many things, she had learned over the years, but awesome was not one of them.

He was, in her eyes, beyond that.

It wasn't that she hero worshiped him or anything of the kind, it was actually quite the opposite. She just knew that he was less superior than her and thus by saying that he was beyond awesome she was saying she was even further along the awesomeness scale than that. Alright, she didn't know that either. She could just never admit that they might be even, or him greater than her, because it was a subject that they often quarreled over.

People often mistook them for siblings; both of them being albino and having similar facial features to boot. Branda found that funny and she and Prussia often claimed to be twins just to mess with people.

_They had gotten past multiple reapings in the past, so why should this one be any different?_ Were Branda's thoughts as she and Prussia met up outside the pavilion. (Prussia was the person who had lots of acquaintances but no real friends among their age group.)

But he turned towards her, grinning;

"I think this is my year. Wish me luck."

"This is your year? Are you going to volunteer or something?"

"Nope, I just have this inane sense I'll be reaped. And hey, might just volunteer even if my name isn't called. I think the world'll be on my side this time around."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you want to volunteer?"

"If you get picked too, why don't we claim that we're twins to gain the capital's sympathy? They love stories like that."

"We aren't getting reaped! And even if you volunteer, I'm not going to join you and die for something as stupid as that."

He just grinned, and she smacked him lightly- alright, not that lightly at all- on the head.

"Come on, you unawesome-"

"Hey!"

"-idiot, we're gonna be late."

* * *

Brandenburg Margraviate

Did he regret teasing her about this now? She wondered.

Did he feel bad?

She somewhat selfishly hoped so.

Prussia Teutonic

Well at least he could make it up to her.

Now that they were in this situation, they might as well follow Prussia's plan and claim to be related.

Though she couldn't fight off the heavy feeling that Prussia knew that this was going to happen...

* * *

**DISTRICT FIVE**

"Great job, Venie!" Rome leaned down over the young girl's painting, his eyes filled with pride. "This is brilliant! I know the perfect place to put this- I was saving it just for one of your masterpieces!" He walked to the living room and put the painting in the middle of the wall that visitors saw first when they came into the house so no-one could enter without seeing her artwork. This wall was already covered with Venie's work, beautiful paintings and sketches that looked like they were made by an expert, not a six year old girl.

By looking at the wall you wouldn't be able to tell that Venie was not the only child that Rome took care of.

Romano leaned against the wall- not caring that he was covering up Venie's brilliant artwork.

Not all that brilliant, if you thought to ask him (no-one ever did). Just the scribbles of his baby (she was only two years younger then him) sister.

Alright, she wasn't bad (she was a prodigy) but Grandpa Rome didn't have to make this big a deal out of it (he wasn't jealous, you over-assuming bastards.)

Veneziana was not that much better then him. Sure, she could draw. Alright, she might be totally innocent compared to him. But he was just as good as her! Why couldn't those idiots see that?

They said he was trying to be rebellious or some shit like that. Well he said fuck those bastards. (Then his mouth was literally washed with soap.)

That's pretty much what he said to everyone and usually it fit them perfectly in some form or another.

He did have a bit of (a huge) weak spot for Venie though.

His and Venie's grandpa was a high ranking something, so they were pretty well off. He didn't know exactly what Grandpa Rome did, but even at eight years old he's pretty sure it's not legal and pretty sure it's really dangerous and probably punishable by execution.

(Not that he fucking cares or anything.)

* * *

He was twelve years old when he attended his first reaping. At twelve years old he could talk even dirtier then he could when he was eight, but he was still a fucking little kid. He didn't think himself little back then but looking back as a sixteen year old twelve seems like a baby.

He _was_ a baby back then, but Venie still is. She's fourteen now, but no less of an idiot then she was when she was six. And he's not even fucking lying 'caus she's his little sister or anything. Venie just is that way. Always ve-ing like an idiot and getting a hell of a lot more attention than him even though she's younger. _It's just because she's an art prodigy like Grandpa that she's treated this way,_ Romano thinks to himself, _there's no other reason but it's still fucking annoying._

The reaping is boring 'caus Romano wasn't able to make any friends (Not that he tried! If he wanted some then he'd be the most popular kid in school. He just didn't want any annoying people hanging around him. That's all, damnit!) so he doesn't have anyone to worry about.

Him and Venie will be fine, for Grandpa Rome always bribes the capital people to sneak the two of their names out of the reaping pool every year. A lot of good comes from having a rich Grandpa.

That's why he didn't notice that Venie had been called until she was already onstage and someone had wrapped their arm around his shoulder in a comforting way.

He didn't even have time to scream because then came:

Romano Italy

Was this the capital's way of punishing Grandpa Rome for being suspected as a leader of the Rebellion?

* * *

**DISTRICT SIX**

_"Look at that girl- watching over her siblings like that."_

_"She's so brave."_

_"Think of what it must have been like for her, no, for all three of them."_

_"Losing your parents in a horrible accident like that? I can't imagine!"_

_"Yeah. I feel really bad for her."_

_"I'd give her some food or money or something, if I had any to spare."_

**"Who cares?"**

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Who are you to talk like that?"_

_"You should apologize! The poor child lost her family and now is taking care of her little sister and brother!"_

**"It's just- you people always go on and on and on about the suffering of others, but ya never do anything about it. Humans like you disgust me."**

_"Why you-"_

"Ignore the idiot. He isn't worth your time."

**"Why you sure are especially nice today, Gilly."**

"Call me by more appropriate titles."

**"Come on- ain't you ever heard of a nickname?"**

"I apologize for this man intruding on you. We're leaving now, Steve."

**"Last I looked I was the boss around here!"**

"Last _I_ looked our relationship consisted of me looking after you and keeping you from getting yourself killed and you paying me for it."

**"You forgot about the se-"**

"We're leaving _right_ _now_."

**"You really aren't much fun at all today, are you?"**

"I never contend with your ideas on 'fun'."

_"W-who are you people?"_

**"Whaddaya mean? We're just normal peacekeepers come to eavesdrop on- auhg, stop hitting me Gilly, it sorta hurts- I mean, spy on, uggh..."**

"Peacekeepers making sure that you aren't talking about anything slanderous."

**"Now what were ya guys talking about earlier again?"**

_"Well, you see, there's this girl..."_

_"Poor thing's parent's died. Horrible accident really."_

_"There wasn't anything any of us could do."_

_"Her name's Ukraine."_

**"Bit of an odd name, if ya ask me-"**

"No-one did."

**"Yeah, I know that."**

"This girl- Ukraine- you stated earlier that she had siblings?"

_"Two. A little sister and a little brother."_

_"Their names are Belarus and Russia, if you wanted to know."_

**"Be-luh-ruse and Ruh-sssssh-a? Odd sounding names don't ya think? Uuuu-Kraaa-n?"**

"Does it really matter?"

**"All of this type a thing matters in this line of job. You'll see."**

_"Who are you two really?"_

**"Huh? Don't see any harm in telling you a bit of it- ya see, we two are the bad guys."**

_"Bad guys?"_

**"Yeah. With all of this Hunger Games stuff it's hard to have a tribute who is really evil, a tribute that everyone wants to die. They're all poor members of the districts who have good reasons to act the way they typically end up doing. So one day I decided that I might as well be the evil here. So that there's someone whose name the families of the tributes can curse when their child dies, that sorta thing."**

_"But who are you?"_

**"Well, I see no reason to lie. My name is Steve Oni, and I'm the Head Gamemaker for the Hunger Games."**

_'Y-you bastard!"_

_"How horrible!"_

_"To bad there are some Peacekeepers standing around or I'd..."_

**"See what I mean? You all hate me so much now! Ya know, I love being hated. It makes me feel important."**

"Steve, we have to leave right now. The train will depart without us."

**"Nah, Gil, ya know they'd never abandon _me_."**

"You don't know for certain until the fact is proven."

**"I guess this means goodbye then, my good people. Keep on hating me and I'll keep on making bloodbaths. Ciao."**

* * *

Ukraine Soviet

Though what most of the district citizens heard was: 'Russia's big sister' and then "Oh no. We're all going to die. He'll be angry..."

Belarus frowned at the whispers she could pick up, memorizing the faces of each of the offenders. She'd need to go and have _a talk_ with them later.

She felt bad that Ukraine was reaped, but she didn't even think of volunteering. If she volunteered then she'd be away from Big Brother. She might even never see him again, and that was a thought that Belarus just couldn't stand.

The time passed for volunteers with no-one stepping up and the escort moved on to the male tribute:

Russia Soviet

No.

nonononnono

"Nooooo! Not big brother! Anyone else please!"

Belarus ran towards stage futilely, struggling against the crowd.

"Please! I volunteer for Ukraine! Let me up there!"

Peacekeepers closed in on her and tried to hold her back, but she fought ferociously.

"Sorry," The escort said, "But the time to volunteer for the female tribute has passed. You're too late." She talked in an even matter, seeing as she was out of Belarus's savage reach.

"Nooo. Nonononono. Let me up there- just this once- BIG BROTHER-"

Russia turned around, locked eyes with Belarus, and said with a smile; "Don't worry. I'll be right back, okay?"

Belarus fell limp into the peacekeepers arms, tears streaming down her face. _Big brother will never come home._

* * *

**DISTRICT SEVEN**

Two young children stood side by side in the woods, crouching over the body of a third child.

"Why does this always happen! Each time... I- I said it wouldn't... I won't let it..." The boy said, his voice rambling on and on, diverging into pure nonsense.

"I-it'll be alright, right? I mean, we didn't mean to..." The girl tried to comfort both him and herself, but she could hear the hollowness of her own words.

"NO! It won't be... we- we... He's dead. D E A D. Dead. Died. No more life in him. Stopped working."

She took him in her arms and could feel him shaking. She wasn't shaking like he was, she had just gone numb like she always did when confronted with something bad. Something...

"Will they take us away?" She asked softly, burying her face in his neck, trying to keep from seeing the world, the dead child...

"I-I don't... I promised myself... not again..." He was to far out of it to think clearly.

"They can't... I mean, we didn't mean to... It was an accident, right? We were just playing... We didn't know the tree was being cut down... We didn't know that all it would take was one shove to topple it... We didn't know... right?"

"H-He's dead and he died and I promised I would never let anyone die again..." He couldn't hear her, locked in his own private world of madness and regret. Locked and he had buried the key.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "Who has died before now? Your parents?"

"...Yeah. They died and it was my fault that they did and everyone's death is always my fault... And when you die, you could blame me. That'll be my fault too."

"We don't need to be blamed," She said slowly, running her hand through his hair in a pointless soothing gesture. "We just have to hide the body so no-one ever figures out that we did it... alright? Maybe if we hide it then he won't..." If a body is never found, is the person really dead?

"I've never hidden a body before." The boy said numbly. "How is it done?"

And the girl found to her horrible knowledge that she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Mexico Latino-North

Mexico walked numbly towards the stage, aware that all eyes were focused on her.

Some heads were shaking, wondering why her name was one word longer than they remembered it being... She supposed that changing your name in the official records stuck in situations like this.

When she was little- only about seven or so- she had added the last name of her two best friends onto her own so they'd never be parted.

Then they got into this huge fight and she regretted doing that. America had grown up to be a total jerk. Canada was alright, but every time she saw America these days she wasn't far from joining in on Cuba's 'Attack America' rage.

She had mentioned that there had been a huge fight, and really, she'd forgotten the reason behind that fight. It wasn't important- all that was important was that they had fought and things never repaired themselves.

Canada North

Canada let out a soft sigh. Everything was going as it should...

He failed to notice the announcer, a surprisingly natural looking woman named Tina, give him an odd look.

He felt a large hand on his back, Cuba, he knew, but he couldn't hear what the taller boy was saying over the noise of the crowd, he just felt himself being spun around and pulled in for a quick suffocating hug.

Then he turned around, thankful that he couldn't see America's face.

He could imagine how it looked though.

He walked through the crowd, shoving past people, saying 'excuse me' constantly. Even now they couldn't see him, they didn't know he was here. He used to hate that, that people always saw America instead of him even when looking right at him, but now he was thankful for it.

If he was invisible, he could survive. The plan would work, he'd get out alive thanks to his talent of being extremely unnoticeable.

He was just stepping onto stage when he noticed the commotion behind him. He turned around and saw Peacekeepers being thrown left and right.

This could only be...

He had told him not to...

The last of the peacekeepers fell, and the ones standing away from the commotion had drawn their weapons and were aiming at the extremely one-sided fight.

A single uninjured boy, about sixteen years old, stood atop about six pwned peacekeepers.

He also happened to look exactly like Canada.

"I- I volunteer." Said breathlessly.

He walked to the stage, and everyone in the crowd was so quiet they could hear his footsteps. Had they really just seen what they thought they saw? Was it even possible for a gangly teen to defeat that many peacekeepers single-handed? They parted ways for him, gazed at him in awe and respect and fear as he walked by.

Which was, by the way, completely different from their reaction to Canada.

When America reached the stage he repeated his words in a calmer manner; "I volunteer."

Canada looked at him, stunned, then without warning drew his twin brother in for a hug.

"What do you think you're doing, eh?" He whispered urgently into America's ear.

America smiled, "I'll do a better job than you, and you know it! I'm, well, just a teeeeeeny bit stronger than you and everything, so I'm gonna have a better chance of surviving!"

"But..."

"And besides, what sort of big brother would I be if I let you go into the Hunger Games without doing something about it? I am your hero, after all. Not just your hero either, I'm everyone's hero. I can pull it off. I have to."

"America..."

"You probably don't understand."

"I... no, I don't. I don't think many people could... Well, He might, but that's..." Canada sighed.

"His troubles aren't like mine. He's pretty bad off too, but in a different way, I think. At least you're still alive... If you, say, go into the Games and die, then I might become like him. If that happens..."

"It really is that important, eh?"

"Yes! I need to make up for all of the crap I've... I really need to go."

"It's not really for me, is it?"

"Canada..."

"Congratulations. You remembered my name."

"It isn't for you."America agreed, going on as though he hadn't heard Canada's sarcastic side comment, which was justified as he probably hadn't. "It's for me, because if I didn't have you, then I'd go off into the deep end. Just like Him. Don't you get it?"

"Alright. Fine. You can go. But... When you return, I'm going to... Well, I'm not sure, but..."

"Slap me across the face?" America suggested with a grin. "Maybe I don't want to return now..."

"Ahem," The escort said, "Are you two done yet?"

"Just promising him that I'm gonna win," America replied cheerily, sounding like a completely different person then he had in his chat with Canada.

"Well, let's see about that..." Tina, the escort, replied. Then she said, "And do you, by any chance, have a name?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I'm

America North

and I'm going to survive the Hunger Games!"

As they walked off the stage, Tina couldn't help but glance back at the broken peacekeepers scattered all around like dolls a child had grown bored of playing with. Despite her initial unease, she found herself thinking that maybe America does have what it takes...

* * *

**DISTRICT EIGHT**

The Hunger Games.

She didn't want to be reaped, but she didn't really have that strong a will to resist. Not like the other kids, the ones who stood beside her hiding their heads, crossing their fingers, whispering madness mantras-

_notmeanyonebutmeohpleaseno_

_donotmakemehavetogo_

_Idon'twanttodiepleasedon'tletmedie_

- that Greece could barely make sense of.

It didn't matter, anyway, to her. Not in the same way it seemed so important to them. She found their psychology in such a situation intriguing, their reactions fascinating. The human way of thinking really was brilliant. A work of art. She loved studying people and their reactions to different situations to try to make sense of this abomination called 'human' but she could never quite get it. No-one could.

Greece could feel that a part of her, the part that was not occupied people watching at the moment, willing for it not to be her name called as well.

She did value her own life and happiness, no matter what Turkey claimed.

Now there was an enigma right there.

It really was so confusing that a single person could be born with all of the worst traits a human could possess. And that this one awful person was close to her mother...

That this one horrible, horrible person practically lived with her... That she ended up spending all of her time with this monster, especially after her mother died and he had ended up taking care of her...

Greece Hellenic

So perhaps she should have been more worried.

More anxious.

Wasn't it interesting that the person who was least worried of the crowd was the person whose name had been drawn? Perhaps that was a law of the universe- that bad stuff happens when you least expect it to.

Turkey Anatolia

But in the midst of bad things, one can always find the good.

Like, say, the chance to kill Turkey once and for all.

This would be the best Hunger Games ever.

* * *

**DISTRICT NINE**

She curled herself into a circle in the dirt, tears running down her face. Dark clouds above... it'd start raining soon...

It was always worst when it rained. Her rags would become heavy and wet and cling to her freezing body, and she wouldn't be able to sleep... It was always hard to sleep... She'd need to find shelter soon, she thought...

But she was too tired and heavy and hungry...

She thought she must be hungry, and she knew she had been, but she had been so starving for so long that she couldn't even feel it there. Only this emptiness and a bit of_'I'm going to die like this; cold and frozen and so hungry I can't even feel it..."_

But there was nothing she could do. She had tried, tried so hard... She had **tried so hard and in the end it hadn't amounted to anything.**

She thought she heard something, felt a hand on her shoulder, so she thought 'I must be seeing things. Going crazy from starvation. Had to happen sooner or later. I'm just wishing... just...'

A hand reached out for her, she saw it with half closed eyes, and even though she knew it was an illusion she reached for it anyways.

Might as well go to heaven in the arms of an angel.

* * *

"And the lucky winner for female tribute is

Liechtenstein Raetia

The announcer's voice was loud and clear, ringing through the crowd.

The entire district started turning heads left and right before their eyes settled on a young girl, only twelve years old, standing quivering near the front of the crowd. A few of the girls around her were starting to cry as they guided her through their ranks towards the impossibly huge stage.

She looked so young, so weak, standing up there. Her frame was small from starvation and her young age, to the point where it looked like a strong blast of wind could just carry her away.

"You are Liechtenstein?" The escort asked her, attempting to sound motherly.

"Erm, yes. I-I..." She was a deer caught in the headlights.

"I wish you the best in the Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Yes... I mean, thank you." Liechtenstein tried to stand tall.

"Now for the male tribute..." The escort reached dramatically into the glass jar-

"I volunteer!"

A voice rang up from the crowds.

"I haven't even called the name yet..." The escort muttered, stunned.

"It doesn't matter." A boy who looked to be around sixteen wove his way out of the crowd. The boy didn't bother to take the stairs, just jumped up on stage as though he couldn't spare the time to do so. He turned to Lichtenstein, "Sorry for taking so long. People wouldn't move out of the way fast enough." He turned his glare towards the crowd accusingly for an instant, before moving his attention to the escort. "If you wish to follow protocol you may call the person who would have been reaped and I'll volunteer again."

"... I don't think that's necessary." The escort managed at last, still recovering from shock and the boy's scary glare.

"Very well. My name is

Switzerland Raetia

I am Liechtenstein's older brother."

_And she will win the Games_ was what he didn't say out loud, but everyone heard anyways.

* * *

**DISTRICT TEN**

"It'll be alright. We have nothing to fear." Norway brushed Ice's hair out of her eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips. He tried to convince her that nothing was wrong over and over again, but even at the young age of seven she looked at him with distrusting, unbelieving eyes. It was hard to lie to her, but he didn't know what else to do. He was so tired of keeping the two of them alive so long, their home, their lives were slowly falling to pieces, an explosion in slow motion that he couldn't manage to stop.

"Nor... Big brother... Why does it have to be this way? I'm hungry, and I want to play for a while... I'm not sure which is more important... Brother?"

"I was drifting off."

"Oh. Alright. One day, big brother, I'm going to be just like you and with two of you we can fix everything, right?"

"Yes." He didn't turn away to hide his smile, so Ice gasped when she saw it-

"Brother looks really pretty when he smiles. Like a girl. Don't tell me brother is actually a girl?"

Norway instantly turned his smile off. "Don't call me pretty. Or a girl."

"Oh. Alright, if brother says so." Ice said, happy enough that she got to hug her brother- he could go incredibly strict at the most random times. "Brother..."

"What?"

"An odd thing happened to me today. I was looking at the food inside the store- I must have looked pretty hungry because a boy came up and asked me if I was getting anything. I said I didn't have any money and he looked at me and asked me what I would get if I had money. So I pointed out the fish, the really expensive kind that we would never afford, and what do you think happened next?"

"I don't know."

"He looked back and forth really suspiciously then took the fish and pulled a huge wad of money from his pocket. And bought the fish. Then do you know what he did? He handed it to me." Ice pulled a package from her school bag she had been carrying. "It's right here. We can have it for dinner. Is this a good present, brother?"

"Ice..." He didn't say anything more, but she could see thanks, surprise, and happiness in his smile.

Then out of nowhere a third person injected into their conversation; "You should smile more. I've never seen it before."

Ice turned around to see a boy around Norway's age with spiky blonde hair and a boisterous grin.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a guy in the same class as Norge."

"Norge? You mean big brother?"

"Yep! Norway takes way too long to say~!"

"It does not."

"Oh... Looks like the glare came back on."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see your cute little sister!" Before she could say anything to protest, Ice found herself being lifted off the ground. The boy spun her around a bit, and she would have laughed if brother hadn't been right over there.

"Denmark." Norway cautioned.

"I know, I know." Denmark sighed. "Hey, why don't I walk you two home? I can carry Ice the whole way..."

"She doesn't need to be carried. Ice, get down. We are leaving."

"It's fine! Really! Sweden's working this afternoon, so I don't need to worry about being late or anything."

"Who's Sweden?" Ice asked the boy she now knew was named Denmark.

"Oh, he's my big brother. Well, cousin. Something of the sort."

"We are leaving _now_." Norway took Ice from Denmark's arms and set her on the ground. The two of them began walking towards their home, heading away from Denmark.

"You know," Ice said quietly, "He didn't seem that bad."

"He isn't." Norway said so softly Ice couldn't tell if she heard him right. "He is just..." Norway struggled for the right words, "Denmark." Ice nodded. Such a bright talkative person must have rubbed Norway the wrong way. It really was an epic personality clash now that she thought about it.

They spent the rest for their walk in silence and when they got home Norway gave a barely audible sigh at the fact that their house, an old cardboard box, had been blown over again.

"So that's where you live?" Asked from somewhere behind them in a casual way.

"Denmark," Norway hissed, "I told you we were going home. You followed...?"

"I was just curious. You always wear the same clothes and stuff, and a lot of people in the district don't have homes, so I thought... I was right, too."

"You noticed," Norway didn't say it as a question, but as a regretful sigh.

"Hey, why don't you two come and live with me?"

"What?" Norway asked blackly.

"Me and Sweden have a pretty big house with plenty of room for the two of you. It would be better than this at least."

"I." Norway seemed to have gone into shock, so Ice walked over to Denmark.

"Alright," She answered for Norway, knowing that he would end up declining if she didn't do something first. "What do you think of fish for dinner tonight?" She asked, presenting the package the boy in the grocery store had given her.

Denmark laughed, a pure beautiful laugh, and grabbed Norway around the shoulders with one hand and took Ice's with the other and pulled them home.

* * *

Iceland Komsa

She walked confidently up to the stage. She had prepared for this moment for a long time. She was ready.

She knew the Games like the back of her hand and if she hadn't been reaped she would have volunteered anyways.

She had been preparing for this for so long and everything depended on her performance.

Ice bit her own tongue until tears fell down her face so she'd look like a wimp to the other tributes. So they wouldn't suspect her of being a trained career. She tasted blood.

If this went as planned then she'd be able to help out Norway and Denmark. That was her reasoning, to protect the two boys, both too old for the Hunger Games now, who had raised her better then her parents ever had. They sort of were her parents, come to think of it. Most of her childhood memories consisted of living with the two of them- Sweden lived there too back then, before he was reaped three years ago.

Sweden was still alive, though. He was a victor and would be her mentor at the Games. He had met and married a beautiful girl at the capital and lived there now. He could only manage to visit them rarely.

Ice barely paid attention to the selection of her fellow tribute, looking up only for a second.

Germany Carolingian

A mouthful of a name for a young boy. He was around her age, and dressed fancily, more so than almost everyone else present. He looked like how a capital citizen would dress, she realized.

They glanced at each other, but nothing meaningful transpired between them in that, just a wary shared stare.

So this was her district mate. He looked strong enough to make a decent ally if it ended up going that way.

* * *

**DISTRICT ELEVEN**

Netherlands said, "You know we don't have a high chance of being picked. It's only our first year in the Games and how many times are our names in? Only once? We'll be perfectly fine."

"I know."

He frowned, "Aren't you the least bit scared? This is our first time in the reaping pool for the Hunger Games after all. It'd make sense if you were scared."

"But didn't you just say that there was almost no chance that we'd get selected?"

"The fear would be irrational. But perfectly reasonable."

"Eh~?" Spain made a confused face, "You say to be scared one second, then that it's all alright the next. Which should I believe?"

"... If I die, will you look after Belgium for me?"

"Of course~ Bella is too cute to just abandon like that~ Wait, does this mean I _should_ be afraid?"

Netherlands sighed. "If you're really able to act like this, then why don't you just save being afraid for when you're actually reaped."

"Sounds good~" Spain smiled for a moment, then his smile slipped off, "You said 'when'? Netherlands, what do you mean?"

"Nothing at all. Just wishful thinking."

Spain was silent for a moment, then his frown darkened.

Netherlands shuddered slightly despite himself. "I was _just joking_."

"Oh. Alright then~"

That year it really was all safe. Neither was reaped, and they went on with their lives.

* * *

Belgium waited anxiously for her brother to return.

He had been away far too long, and she was getting worried. She was always worrying about him.

Netherlands was always leaving the house to go somewhere, and she didn't know where, but she had her suspicions and none of them were good, and coming back with money.

She tried to follow him once, but he had caught her just as they were turning into a dark deserted field, and the look in his eyes when he saw her was enough to keep her from following him ever again.

When she was a child she had thought of him and Spain, who they had lived with back then she vaguely remembered, as being invincible. But time moved on and Spain fell into poverty and couldn't keep Netherlands and Belgium living with him anymore so the two of them moved out. They worked in the fields to get by, and they were doing just as well as anyone else in the district, really.

Now she always stayed up late until he returned home, often times long past midnight and those were the worst, the waiting.

* * *

Belgium Gallia

Spain looked over to Netherlands. "It's perfectly safe?"

Netherlands gritted his teeth and turned away from Spain. "Leave me alone, you..."

"I... what?" Spain gave his best 'completely innocent and incorruptible look'.

"Just stop being so... you know... and leave me alone. I can't even volunteer."

"Well, at least it's our last year being eligible for the Games, so if she returns then you won't ever have to worry about them ever again!"

"She's... I don't think she'll return, Spain."

"Of course she will~ She's really strong. She's been working in the fields just like us since she was a little kid, so that'll count for something, right?"

Netherlands froze, and despite himself, despite knowing that those were only empty words, he felt a little bit better. "I... you..." Netherlands sighed and just managed to bite back the customary _'It's not like I'm thankful or anything, you idiot.'_.

Spain Hesparia

"Oh~" Spain said, looking up, "Does this mean I should be scared then?"

Netherlands stood still, frozen, as Spain walked up to the stage. He wanted to reach out, to grab both him and Belgium and pull them far away, to the west, beyond any districts.

They could make a life out there, in the mountains that he had heard rumors of.

It would be perfect...

It would be heaven...

Belgium! Spain! Everyone...!

He wished that that was an option at the moment.

* * *

**DISTRICT TWELVE**

Hungary smiled at the music.

It was so calming, so beautiful. Just what she needed to take her mind off of the fact that she had just taken some food from the peacekeepers' barracks and was probably going to be made the subject of a district-wide manhunt.

She walked up to the source of the music, a cute boy around her age playing on a gigantic piano that stood in front of a secondhand shop. He seemed so absorbed in his music that she didn't dare to disturb him. Instead she watched his face, he really was cute, and the peaceful feeling he gave off.

He looked around once his song, a flurry of notes that she couldn't make sense of, was finished. He saw her standing behind him, blushing bright red.

"You can stay for awhile if you want." He said, speaking slowly and carefully, like he was placing concern into each word, "there's room on the piano bench. You don't have to, but there aren't any chairs here so you might get tired of standing..." He blushed. "If you wanted to listen longer."

"I'd love to stay awhile. You're really good!" She smiled, and he turned away so she couldn't see his face.

"I could play anything that you want... I don't have any preferences, that is."

"Oh..." He handed her the music book, an old tattered thing, quickly.

"They're all in there. Anything's fine, really."

"I don't know much about music, but alright..." She flipped through it, careful not to damage the pages. "What about this one?" She pointed at one of them at more or less random. "Moonlight Sonata?"

A smile stretched across the boy's lips and he began playing easily, without even glancing at the sheet music which she still held.

She sat there- and she wasn't sure how much time passed, but everything seemed to slow down when he played, though it felt at the same time like no time was passing at all.

He came to an end with a series of dark, ominous sounding notes.

"That was... Really good," Hungary tried to put his genius into words but couldn't manage.

"Thank you. I really respect Beethoven."

"Is that the person who wrote it?"

"Yes. He was a genius. I have tired to write music myself, but..."

"Can I hear one of yours?"

He looked up, "Huh?"

"I want to listen to one you wrote."

"Mine is hardly up to par with Moonlight Sonata, but I will play you a bit of one of my compositions."

His fingers danced across the keyboard, forming a much lighter and more carefree tune then the somberness of Moonlight Sonata. Even Hungary, who didn't know anything about music, could tell that while incredibly gifted, it wasn't on the par of Beethoven's. But it was still amazingly high up there.

After he finished Hungary said, "You know, I still don't know your name."

"I'm Austria."

"I'm Hungary."

"It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

* * *

"Hungary-" Austria grabbed her attention.

"What is it?" She asked, cheerfully. It was three years since they first met and both of them were fifteen.

"There's going to be a get together at the school tomorrow and..."

"I'm not going with anyone yet." Hungary said helpfully.

"Well, I..."

"You aren't either?"

"You made that dress recently and it'd be a shame if you didn't have an occasion to wear it too..."

"So why don't I go to the dance with you?"

Austria looked at the ground to hide his embarrassment. "That would be a reasonable conclusion."

Hungary waited a moment for him to speak up, then when she figured she'd have to take care of everything, "Six o'clock at your house?" Austria was the son of a wealthy shop owner and therefore and much nicer living quarters.

"...Yes."

"Well, see you then!" She waved at him as she went out to steal some dinner from peacekeepers. She hadn't got caught yet, so she figured that she never would be.

* * *

Hungary Pannonia

She walked up to stage, holding her head high.

She knew that the whispers of her fellow district members were of the positive sort; everyone knew that she was the strongest of her age group, despite being female. They thought that she might actually win this year and District Twelve would actually have a victor. They had only had two surviving victors in all time, and only one of them, an old drunkard named Haymitch, was still alive.

Austria Carnuntu

She knew it would happen. She couldn't explain how, but it just seemed right.

And the people in the district, the people who knew that Austria was her best friend, her boyfriend, the people who knew how incredibly weak he was physically; their hope turned to worry.

If she tried to protect him then she'd end up dying...

She'd forfeit her chances of winning...

Hungary stood up there on stage for the whole world to see, in the eyes of the entire crowd.

In the eyes of an eleven year old girl with dark hair and grey eyes.

A girl who clung onto her father's arm, her mother standing beside her carrying the girls' younger sister.

A girl whose life would fall to pieces mere months after the reaping when her father would be blown up in a mining accident.

A girl who would one day be reaped as well and stand up on the stage with the man she would one day marry.

A girl who would one day put an end to the Hunger Games.

But hers was a story for a different day.


	2. CASCADE

**~CASCADE~**

* * *

**"We sure have an interesting group of tributes this year, huh Gil?"**

"It remains to be determined. I believe."

**"Come on, don't act like that now~"**

"The male tribute from Four seems interesting. I suppose."

**"Aw! You mean Mr. Prussia Teutonic?"**

"Mister?"

**"He does have that aura around him though. The cocky way he walked up to stage? I'm really looking forward to breaking that arrogance into pieces~"**

"You are as messed up as ever."

**"And that's the way you love me~"**

"I don't. Love you, I mean."

**"I wonder if this years will be as good as the sixty seventh games though?"**

"You really enjoyed that one."

**"Of course! I love Games where we mess with _Order Of The Thread_ members! They're always the funnest to watch suffer."**

"I am in agreement there."

**"I heard that our little Error has been interested in the male tribute from District Two.**"

"That is understandable, as they look like doppelgangers."

**"They say when a person meets their doppelganger they die, right?"**

"Yes. Sympathy is warranted towards Japan. It seems he will soon be dead."

**"Or sympathetic little Error! I wonder how he'd react if I tried to kill him one day..."**

"If you do they will take you away. Probably."

**"I know, I know! I'm not a complete psychopath, ya'know?"**

"Psychopathy is far more complex than you are implying. Though I won't hold it against you, as you are offending yourself far more than you are me. In theory."

**"Young leader sure seemed excited at the District Two and Seven reapings, huh?"**

"You always change the subject."

**"I wonder what he was feeling when he saw America volunteer?"**

"Admiration perhaps. It's impossible to tell. With him, at least."

**"No, the admiration was definitively towards the girl from district eight."**

"The one entitled 'Greece?'"

**"Yep! I have a feeling that she'll be the one to win this year. After all, the leader is never wrong when it comes to this type of thing..."**

* * *

CHINA, DISTRICT TWO, VISITING ROOM

China had tried to assure Thailand, Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Taiwan that she'd return home soon, but they hadn't seemed very convinced. She felt it was unfair in a way, that she had to be the one comforting them even as she was being sent off to her death. It had been painful as well, seeing their tear covered faces, being hugged and having to say goodbye knowing that she'd probably never see them again.

She had had to wait awhile for the next visitor to show up, giving her the first moment of silence she's had since her name was called. She thought on the Games.

She would have to join a strong group of tributes; the careers seemed the best option. She was physically weak and due to being brought up in the heavily industrialized District Two had little experience with nature. Whereas within a group of people the talents that she did have- intelligence, speed, and prior experience with multiple weapons- would be allowed to shine. Since she was from District Two she qualified to be part of the careers, and that was in her mind the best plan at the moment. Perhaps she would be strongest if she just stayed with Japan, but he had been avoiding her gaze every time she glanced at him ever since the reaping. _Then he had turned to her and said "Consider us strangers for the Games. I apologize." and she had slowly walked away, waiting for him to call her back and say "Wait, I've made a mistake. Please forgive me, we can still be siblings." But he never did._

It was as she was falling off this train of thought that her next visitor arrived.

The door opened and China was facing the devil himself, more commonly known as the most annoying of her siblings, Korea. He strolled confidently into the room and without a moments hesitation plopped himself on the bench beside China.

"Why didn't you come with the rest of them?" She asked awkwardly.

"I just had to see you off by myself." He answered cheerfully.

"They let you do that?"

"I wasn't sure if they would or not, so I just claimed I was your boyfriend and it worked perfectly!"

China didn't know what to say to that. Instead of risking leaving Korea on bad terms she chose to refrain from speaking, instead studying her pseudo-brother. He really had grown up a lot from when she had first met him- back then he was soft spoken and hollow, always standing a little off from the crowd, never leaving the shadows. She was creeped out by him back then, everyone but Silla, his real older sister, was.

He was almost handsome, and she knew that several girls in his age group were quite fond of him. She also knew he claimed he was in love with her. She didn't return his feelings- she cared for him a lot and loved him more than almost anyone else- but she was fairly certain that she loved him in a different way than he claimed to love her. Knowing this about herself, she still took his love as fact; something that had always been there, something comforting and familiar. She didn't return his love, but she let it be because it made her feel special and important. Perhaps she was a selfish person.

"Hey China?" Korea said, breaking the apparently not quite as awkward for him as it had been for her silence. "I made something for you. I don't want you to forget that we're still here waiting for you to come home."

He pulled out an odd looking charm that he had obviously made himself. It was two fish carved out of wood; one painted red, the other blue. They were tied together by a knotted string of many different colors intertwined.

"It was made by Korea, so you can be sure that it's worth keeping."

China hesitantly took it out of his outstretched hand, and examined it. "Thanks," she said genuinely, "It's sorta..." China struggled for the right words, "Cute."

She could picture Korea making it; crouched over his desk in the middle of the night so she wouldn't notice what he was doing and wearing his glasses that he refused to wear but was blind without. His eyes would light up with that glint they always got whenever he was actually doing something productive- which was rarely going from China's experiences. He'd have a little smug smile on while he worked, and maybe he'd make multiple mistakes and keep having to start over so his gift to her would be perfect. She imagined that he worked not using the lamps that the mayor was lucky enough to have in his house, but by candlelight. She knew this was probably far from how it had gone, but this was what she chose to picture as she admired his charm.

Korea grinned widely at the complement.

"I'm going to use it for my token in the Hunger Games," She decided, pretending that there was ever any choice in the matter after he gave it to her at such a time. **"I think it'll lead me to a safe return."**

Korea nodded confidently. "It will."

She searched his face and didn't find an ounce of doubt. He really believed that she'd win. He honestly thought she'd return home soon. She quickly looked away, terrified by his trust in her. _Somehow I feel like if I don't win he'll be let down._

"China." Korea grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She could feel the heat of his body. "I promise you that you'll get out of this alive."

She quivered under his intense glare. Somehow this wasn't the same person... His serious tone scared her. He had leaned in even closer and she stared into his eyes- they seemed bottomless, like when she stared into them she was never going to be able to look away again.

"You... promise me?"

"Our family will be back together again, I swear." Korea relaxed his hold on her shoulders, "After all, I was the one who invented happy endings."

"Have you talked to Japan yet?" China asked hesitantly. He was just as much a member of the family as she was, no matter how many times he tried to deny it.

"Yep, when the others were visiting you." China briefly wondered what excuse he'd used to get in to see Japan, "but I don't think he wanted to talk to me. He kept trying to claim that he was late for an appointment or something the whole time I was with him."

"What did you talk to him about?" China asked curiously. Korea and Japan had never gotten along perfectly.

"I just told him the same things I told you."

As the buzzers went off and the peacekeepers herded Korea out of the room China remembered why he had earned the title of the most annoying of her siblings.

(On a side note she could have sworn she heard one of the peacekeepers mutter: _Wait, so he's dating both of them?_)

* * *

AMERICA, DISTRICT SEVEN, VISITING ROOM

America sat in the small room, swinging his feet in a rhythmical fashion. He was bored, bored by the lack of people who came to visit him. This shouldn't have bothered him at all. He didn't need any visitors, didn't want any visitors, in fact, the whole point was for him not to have any visitors. What sort of hero was popular, anyways? They always started off as loners. He was going to be genre savvy this time around. Sure, he had watched the Hunger Games since what seemed like forever, and he knew that most of the winners were part of the large career packs. But none of those winners ever felt like heroes to him. In all of the Games he had only seen a small handful of winners who he honestly felt deserved to win. He wasn't savage like Panem, he didn't like to see kids fight to the death.

Most of the heroes who won the Games started off as loners. Either that, or they took care of their district-mate.

That was also a very genre savvy move to make, one he intended to utilize. That would be a smart move, would make him seem like a nice person to both the sponsors and the other tributes. The sponsors would therefore, based on the fact that he would seem like a nice person and his incredible strength, give him lots of helpful items. It might also lead to the other tributes hesitating in killing him, just for a few seconds, just long enough for him to deal with them first.

_(Not that he was thinking any of this stuff, of course!)_

America was not the type of person to analyze his own motives and actions in a way like this, and everyone knew that! The very thought that he might be thinking of his strategy for the Games-

**_that simply wasn't the type of character he played._**

No-one was supposed to come and see him off, he had specifically told everyone that, just in case he ever got picked.

Canada came anyways.

"You didn't need to come," America greeted him by saying this.

Canada sighed, "I wanted to be sure you'd be okay."

"You shouldn't have come," America repeated, but then he shrugged, "Take a seat. Nothing that can be done about it now."

"I only have three minutes with you, so please, just for once, listen to me."

"Well then start talking, dude. I'm all ears."

"What you did earlier-"

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. As much as you shouldn't have come here."

"_What did I say about __interruptions."_ Canada sighed. Not just at his brother's rudeness, but at the fact that the idiot was right this time around. He shouldn't have come here. Canada changed the subject then, perhaps to distract from his own mistake. "So you really think you can handle that strategy?"

"I wouldn't have volunteered if I couldn't! And besides, I've always wanted to be a hero. I failed before, but this time..."

"I don't blame you. You don't need to redeem yourself."

America turned towards him, and Canada cringed at how plastic America's smile was, "**_Have you ever killed anyone?_**"

Canada was silent for a long time.

Then he spoke, "No. Never." Any person who happened to be listening in would wonder_ is America implying that **he** has killed someone_?

America grinned easily, "That's good. I don't want my innocent little brother to have to get his hands dirty."

"_We're twins,_" Canada protested without much effect.

"So," America shifted back into gaming mode so fast anyone besides Canada would have been unnerved, "What _is_ the plan?"

"Y-you don't know?"

* * *

HUNGARY, DISTRICT TWELVE, VISITING ROOM

Of all the people Hungary was expecting to visit her, Romania should have been last on the list. So why was it that she wasn't at all surprised when he walked into her waiting room?

"What do you want, jerk?" She greeted him.

She, of course, knew exactly what he wanted. The whole District did. (And it had nothing to do with dating her, no matter what had been teased over the years.)

He frowned and returned the pleasantries, "Long time no see, Mangary."

"The longer without seeing _you_, the better."

"Says the one whose absolutely smitten with me."

"Even if I was, you'd never be capable of returning it." Her tone didn't match her teasing words at all. "You're still in love with him, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"... Can you stop with your gay fantasies...?"

Hungary pouted. "I think it's really cute. But it has been-"

"Well, you fawning over the piano boy isn't cute at all."

"Why... You..." She practically growled.

He turned to leave the room, but before going he turned around and said one last thing:

"Don't die."

"I won't."

That was all that needed to be said between them.

* * *

ICELAND, DISTRICT TEN, TRAIN

_Denmark hugged her tightly, whist Norway awkwardly patted Ice on the head. "Gonna miss you Ice- be sure to get it over with as soon as possible and get back in one piece." Denmark's voice was unusually gruff, like he was holding back tears or something. _

_"I will. Everything will go fine," Ice assured him, trying to keep any emotion from leaking into her voice. _

_Norway studied her for a moment, "Yes." He agreed. _Everything will go fine...

_Then Denmark switched to group hug mode and Norway joined Ice in the larger boy's embrace and for once he didn't protest._

Ice smiled fondly for a moment, then remembered the image she was supposed to portray. She had to stay clear to her name, act like a block of ice. If she slowly defrosted over the course of the Game, then the viewers were sure to be entertained. That was the most important part of the Games, holding the viewers interest. She was going on to survive- that was the sole purpose of the Games. Not to be merciful, not to laugh, not to cry, not to regret, not to go insane-

-Those were not the goals of the tributes, but they were what the viewers in the capital, the sponsors, wanted to see. So that was what Ice meant to show them. Her true personality- Ice wasn't convinced that it'd be right for entertaining them, for making them want to see more of her.

She was to seem weak to the other tributes, strong to the capital. That was her goal; and she had thought long and hard for weeks before the Games on how she was to pull it off. On how to make her the capital's favorite for winning.

Once she achieved that position... That was when everything could be set in motion.

She just had to live long enough to get there.

She thought this as the train whipped by the deserted land that had once been so much more than it was now. It didn't occur to her to be sad. To grieve for her fate, and the fate of all those who went before her. She wanted this. She had volunteered. Not to protect someone, but because she had honestly wanted to go to the Games this year. There was no reason other than that. That, perhaps, made her the most pitiable tribute of them all.

* * *

UKRAINE, DISTRICT SIX, TRAIN

Ukraine leaned against the cold window, watching the district pass by. She had never realized how large this country was before, and it made her feel so small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

She didn't worry for herself. Or more, she didn't want to dwell on her own fate. Instead she thought of Belarus, back at home. She was worried for her younger sister, worried that she'd loose herself out of grief if Russia ended up dying. She wasn't unwarranted in this fear- Belarus was devoted to him, and it wouldn't be the first time Ukraine had seen it happen... Well, the first time she hadn't been there in person, more watching it happen in the background on television during one Game.

It was three years ago... this she remembered clearly.

It was the year the large boy from district ten won. What was his name again? Oh yes. Sweden.

She had been pleased to see him win, for had come across to the viewers as a genuinely good person, despite his intimidating appearance.

In reality though, she and the majority of citizens, including Sweden himself, had been rooting for a different person to win. A young girl, only twelve, who spent the later half of the game traveling with Sweden. He had done his best to protect her, but all his efforts failed and she died in his arms mere minutes before he triumphed in the final battle and won the Games.

Ukraine had cried when she watched that, but then again, she cried easily.

During the District tour that comes halfway between Hunger Game sessions, Sweden gave a specially crafted speech when he visited District Twelve, the district that the young girl had been from. He wasn't much of a speaker, but Ukraine could tell that he had put a lot of thought into his words.

The girl who had died had only one person waiting for her; a handsome boy, probably her brother. What really made this stand out in Ukraine's mind was that this boy was introduced as the sole representative for both the male and the female tributes from district twelve.

The girl's brother's hair was mattered and uncombed, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. He wobbled as he walked until a handsome boy with long brown hair tied back loosely stepped up and helped support him. The brother's dark red eyes stared blankly ahead even as Sweden thanked him for both tributes from district twelve, even as Sweden said that the girl should have won instead of him, even as Sweden said the horrific death of the male tribute from twelve was an awful tragedy that he regretted he had been too late to stop; even then the brother remained passive.

The look in the brother's eyes would haunt Ukraine forever. It was like there was nothing inside him anymore. As the brother's friend thanked Sweden in his place, Sweden and the brother finally made eye contact and the brother detached himself from his friend's arms and walked over to Sweden. No-one was sure if he was allowed to interrupt the speech like this or not but everyone, even the peacekeepers, were too transfixed to stop him.

"They died." The brother said hollowly.

"I know." Sweden said.

"You let them die."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thanks for being there for them when I couldn't."

Sweden stuttered something incomprehensible, his eyes open wide in shock.

Ukraine could tell by the look in Sweden's eye how much he must have been suffering before this. At the next stop on his tour, District Eleven, he seemed more relaxed, even smiling once. And as he departed from the stage his arm was slung around his escort- a beautiful woman not much older than him. She could tell that the brother's words had been enough for him to let go and more forward.

But she wondered if the brother would ever be able to do the same. Would the haunted look in his eyes fade over time or just become more pronounced and transform into a hatred of all things?

Ukraine also wondered if she and Russia died and Belarus would be left to be the only one standing upon that stage would Belarus's eyes hold the same look as the brother's had?

* * *

SPAIN, DISTRICT ELEVEN, TRAIN

Spain leaned over to Belgium and said cheerily, as though he didn't know the situation he was in, "So how did your goodbyes go?"

Belgium looked up. She had been sitting in the corner, picking at the food in a rather depressing way, something very uncharacteristic of the usually lively young girl. "Netherlands said goodbye of course. Some of my friends as well. Why?"

"Nothing~ Just curious. For some reason no-one saw me off..."

"Sorry about that. If I wasn't also a tribute I would have gone." She said sincerely.

"Thanks, Bels!" Any depressing aura that had surrounded the two district eleven tributes evaporated with that carefree exchange. "Hey, what's your district pin?" Spain asked, simply because it crossed his mind at that moment. "Mine is this." He revealed a odd piece of white fabric.

"Umm, What is it?" Belgium asked.

Spain handed it over to her, "See for yourself!"

Belgium took the stained fabric cut-out (was that blood?) in her hands. It was white, or at least it had been so originally. It looked old, decades of wear and tear. It was held together in some places by poorly done stitches. When she smoothed it out in her hand she saw that it was supposed to be in some sort of shape. A circle? Looked about right. Maybe an oval though, or even a zero. It was hard to tell.

"So, what is it?" She asked again.

"No idea. It was given to me by a field-hand nearly ten years ago. He was a pretty odd guy... eccentric was what Netherlands called him."

Belgium giggled. If Spain and Netherlands thought he was 'eccentric' then he must have been a weirdo indeed.

"He left though, a few years back. They say the capital took him away because he was working against them or something. I don't really know. Anyways, that was a long time ago, so it isn't important anymore."

Belgium's thoughts went to the Avox that she had heard rumors about but rarely seen in person. She hoped that the person who had given Spain his district pin wasn't among them. Better be dead than have your tongue chopped off and forced to serve the Capital against your will.

* * *

**~CASCADE~**

* * *

TURKEY, DISTRICT EIGHT, CAPITAL SUITES

Turkey whistled when he saw the room he and Greece would be sharing up until they left for the Games. "At least they have the class to pamper us 'fore they off us."

Greece nodded sleepily. "I'm going to take a nap, so don't disturb me unless you want to die before the Games even start," she warned.

Turkey grinned. "I'm not enough of a coward to take the loser's way out."

"I'm taking a knife to bed with me," Greece decided, taking Turkey's response to mean that he would wake her, as he was in her opinion the prime specimen of a loser.

"Kinky," Turkey laughed as he dodged the lamp Greece threw at him.

She couldn't even make it to the bed, instead slouched down on the large decorative couch the Capital had been kind enough to equip their room with.

Turkey walked over and knelt on the floor beside her already dozing figure. He leaned against the couch and stroked her hair, aware that he was getting a knife in the face if he happened to wake her.

He stood there for a few minutes, his mind far away. Then he began to talk to her; mindless and cliche things.

"Think, Greece. I know ya don't do much of that, but try this once. Isn't this all goin' a little quick? I mean, one second our names are drawn from that hat, the next we're shipped off like pigs to the slaughterhouse. I mean, did ya even see what they were feeding us on the way over 'ere? They're even going so far as ta start fattening us up.

I mean, in that empty head o' yours are you even understanding that we're gonna die? I mean, I might not or you might not, but one o' us will. Death... Not the sorta thing you ever imagine happening ta yourself, is it?

... I'm not really into this whole philosomething like ya are.

I don't really get it. Not like ya do.

All I know is that I seriously don't wanta die. I don't really want ya ta die either, no matter how much I hate you.

I don't really want any o' the other tributes to die, e'en though I only saw them once or twice. They don't seem the sort of people who deserve to die. But if they don't die then I will die, or at least that's how the rules of the Game go. If you don't die then I die, that's another rule. Do you want all o' them- all o' us- to die, Greece? Die so you'll live? Are ya already planning out strategies and crap like that?

I'm not.

Anytime I try ta think of anything my thoughts go right back ta the whole dying thing and my stomach starts feeling all twisted and I can't think o' anything else. I bet if ya were awake right now ya'd say that's perfectly natural, then list a bunch of mumbojumbophysiology stuff. But all I think is that I really am weak.

I don't think ya'd understand. Ya'd analyze it and stuff but I doubt ya'd really understand.

I don't think you really understand much. Not just caus yer an idiot- which ya are- but that to you some things exist only as words in yer books. Things that really shouldn't be something a person has ta learn.

Is that true, Greece?

Either way, doesn't really change anything. You'll always be you, even if ya aren't really right up there. You'll always be you- I'll always be me-

and I'll always- no matter what- hate ya more than anything else."

Turkey trailed off, resting his head against Greece's shoulder, his hand still entangled in her hair.

Greece slowly opened one eye. _The idiot's fallen asleep_, she thought.

His talk really had been interesting to analyze. And she really should stab him for waking her up, but she didn't want to go to the trouble of taking out the knife she had stashed away underneath her clothing. Maybe- just for awhile- they could have a small truce.

And with this thought she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

POLAND, DISTRICT THREE, MAKEOVER/FASHION PLACE

"Do I really have to wear this?" Poland asked as he dubiously held up a garish costume that appeared to be made only out of wires. "Will this even, like, cover anything? I totally don't want my naked body broadcasted to the whole entire world."

His stylist looked up briefly. "It won't _really_ show anything that will scar the children. They fired the stylists that made the Twelve tributes dress only in coal a few years back due to numerous complaints from capital citizens that were watching with their families, so we've all learned our lesson."

"I sure hope so," Poland muttered as he struggled into the complex design.

He was then dragged off to hair and make up, where he voiced his opinion for dying his hair bright pink, but his stylist harshly denied his request.

"That won't go with the darker colors of your costume."

"Pink can totally go with anything," Poland debated, "And it'd even, like, fit with this. It'd be a total contrast from the costume and completely make me stand out far more than anyone else."

The stylist was silent for a moment as he considered Poland's points, then shook his head. "I'm the stylist here, so I have the last say in the manner. No pink."

"Auuh~" Poland complained.

* * *

"Do you have any goals for the Games?"

"Well, only to win the hearts of all of the lovely young ladies watching~" France blew a kiss to the audience, holding back his smirk when some of the more excitable viewers started swooning. "But alas~! If I die out alone in the arena then my love cannot travel to a single one of the beautiful gorgeous young woman~ Ah, that'd be such a tragedy... It brings tears to my eyes even thinking of such a thing~!"

Ceaser chuckled, "Well, I'm sure the ladies don't want that to happen!"

"They do have such kind souls..." France agreed pointedly.

* * *

"What is your opinion of the capital?" Ceaser asked England.

She frowned for a second, then quickly tried to fight it back, "Well, it's very amazing... Very different from anything I've seen before, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Any personal favorites?"

"The view from our room!" She forced a laugh. "I've never seen so many tall buildings in my life, and I find it very fascinating..." At least this part sounded sincere. "Though it seems a little too new for me," she admitted. "I think it'd take a few hundred years for them to really become beautiful- the older a thing is, the more regal I find it."

"Regal- Like royal? Well, you sure did look like a queen out there."

England blushed, then futilely turned away from him. "N-no, not really. I don't think I resemble anything of the sort..."

"Ah, come on~ We all know that to be opposite from the truth..."

From the crowd's cheers one could tell they agreed with Ceaser.

* * *

"Anything you'd like to say about yourself?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm actually quite ordinary..." Liet trailed off, staring nervously at the crowd.

"It must have come as a shock, being reaped and all."

"Yes, it was really the last thing I was expecting... But I hope to do my best out there even if I am really unprepared."

"That's admirable of you." Ceaser complemented her.

Liet smiled resignedly. "Yes, I hope so. I'd like to set a good example for my brothers..."

Ceaser pounced at the opening, "You must really miss them."

"Yes, I do."

"If there's something you could say to them right now, what would it be?"

"Well... probably that I, ya'know, love them. Also that I'm coming home so they don't need to be worried or anything..."

* * *

"What did your loved ones tell you before you left?" Ceaser asked Prussia.

"Well, my dad was lecturing me on strategies and the like... But I have that all figured out even without his help."

"Oh? Care to share anything with us?"

"Well, telling you now would spoil it for later, but keep your eyes open, because this'll be a twist that'll be so awesome it'll blow your minds. Literally."

"I'm sure none of us can wait to see what it is."

"Oh, you'll better want to wait... 'caus once it happens, there'll be no turning back..."

* * *

"What does it feel like having your little sister in the Games with you?"

"Fucking annoying. It's so much harder to worry about shit when you're too busy drying a little crybaby's tears."

"Do the two of you not get along?"

"FUCK NO! I mean, don't ask a stupid question like that, you asshole. Of course I care about the fucking brat. Not that I care about her, or anything."

"So do you care about her or not?" Ceaser sounded amused by Romano's contradiction.

"Fuck off already. I already said..."

* * *

"Are you nervous about the Games?"

"T-terrified! But brother said he'd protect me, so I'm not really scared, but if brother get's hurt then I'll be all alone... I don't want to be all alone..."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Ve~ I sure hope so... Grandpa said so, brother said so, but everyone else said I'd have no chance and it makes me really scared."

"Do you have a plan to get a hold of your confidence?"

"Well... I was thinking a lot about it but then I thought that it really wasn't something I had to think much about, so then I decided I'll just kill everyone who makes me scared so there'll be nothing to fear anymore."

* * *

"What do you think your chances of winning are?"

"It's not chances. I'm going to win. They may laugh and joke and feel safe for now, but once we start they'll all become my prey."

Ceaser shifted backwards to avoid the rays of intimidation that were floating from Russia. "So you think you're going to win?"

"I do not think. I know."

For the first time in all of his years as interviewer Ceaser was reduced to nodding mutely.

* * *

"The winner of these Games will be my younger sister, Liechtenstein. That is all."

"So you volunteered just to protect her? That certainly is a honorable thing to do..."

"I do not need my actions to be complemented or criticized. I just request that you start preparing a perfect and easy life for her when she returns. That is all."

* * *

"Your brother seems determined that you'll be the winner. How do you feel about this?"

"Well, I wish he'd also try to save himself... I'm very grateful that he volunteered for me... I mean, he's done so much for me already over the years... Maybe a bit too much... I don't want him to give up his life for me, on top of everything else. I owe him so much that I can never pay back..."

"So you want him to be the one to survive?"

"I just want my older brother to be happy. I don't think that... him dying would help much with that goal... even if he's dying for something he feels is right... Brother is too young to throw his life away, and if it's for me..."

"Will you die for him?"

"Huh? Of course I would. I do owe him my life, after all, many times over."

"Ladies and gentleman, I do think this will be interesting." Ceaser announced.

* * *

"What will you do if you win? Ceaser asked Germany.

"I will be very relieved. Other than that, for me I believe life will go on as usual. This won't be enough to change it, if I survive. I might be more recognized around the district. I suppose I might one day have to help train other tributes, but that job... wouldn't be bad."

"What do you think your chances of winning are?"

"I am at a disadvantage due to my age, so slightly less than average. That won't affect my strategy though. This strategy is classified," he added before Ceaser could ask.

* * *

"I've been training for a very long time, so I'm sure I have a great chance," Iceland said.

"You have? Even though you're from district ten?"

"I'm the younger sister of Sweden, the winner from three years ago. I decided I'd follow in his footsteps..."

"He was a very strong contestant."

"I hope I will be too. After all, he has been training me since I was a small child..."

"It sounds like we can be expecting great things from you."

* * *

"This Hunger Games thing really is an inconvenience~" Spain said with a laugh. "I'm not thinking much about the Games, I think the other tributes are much more interesting..."

"Any in particular that strike you?"

"Well, I have a strange desire to punch the tributes from one and seven in the face," The audience exchanged glances, surprised that he was actually saying things like this, "But both tributes from five are reaaaaaaaly cute~"

* * *

CHINA, DISTRICT TWO, LUNCH

China wasn't sure who to sit with at lunch. Such a thing seemed like the sort that one wouldn't have to worry about anymore after being reaped, but the problem was still there. By Japan's words and the subtle glares he kept sending at her, she was reluctant to sit beside him. But all of the other Tributes... were... well... _weird._

On the table closest to her America and Prussia were chatting amiably, while Branda had skipped lunch to continue training and Mexico watched cautiously, sitting just close enough to America that she could pull him out of the way in any tributes tried to attack him preGame. Of all people to sit across the table from the two, Iceland was one that'd be last on anyone's lists. But there she was, listening to the eccentric boys ramblings with perceived interest.

The table beside that housed both tributes from district twelve as well as the male tribute from ten. Japan was sitting alone at the far end of the table, and both parties were paying each other no heed.

The two tributes from district one sat at the table after that. China decided to walk over to them, upon recalling that she was technically a career and thus had a good chance of aligning with them.

She walked over and was about to take a seat beside the boy when the girl said, "Don't sit by France. He's a perverted idiot."

"A-alright then," China walked around and instead took a seat besides the girl, who awarded her with a rare smile. China was surprised at how much prettier she looked with a smile. Wasn't her name something like Elgnand? England? That sounded about right.

"England, sweetie, do you really have to go around spreading such slanderous-"

"Shut up, idiot." England said resignedly. Then she turned to China, "Just ignore him. He's always like this."

China started to wonder if she had picked the weirdest of the lot.

* * *

BRANDA, DISTRICT FOUR, RIGHT BEFORE GAMES

It was the last dinner before the Games. Branda and Prussia were sitting with their escorts, mentors, and stylists and was customary when not training. Branda was sure she had a decent chance. She did get a seven after all, which was a decent score. Not great, but decent. Prussia had gotten ten, which made her happy for him, but also jealous too.

Branda had one last thing she wanted to tell him before their lives ended... She tapped him on the shoulder... "Hey brother?"She said, remembering to keep to the facade of being siblings that Prussia had proposed. He turned around to face her, still chewing on a large mouthful of food. "We won't be allied in the Games, okay?" she said, "I don't want..." _to have to see you like that. To see that you are as weak and human as I. To take care of you if you get hurt, to watch you die..._ "I still love you, okay?"

She wasn't sure if he understood what she meant, if he understood that it was because her love for him simply wasn't strong enough for her to bear see him in a place like the Games. That if he died and she never saw his body she could go on forever pretending that he was still alive.

He swallowed his mouthful, "Alright."

He said it just like that.

Could he understand what she was thinking?

* * *

**~CASCADE~**

* * *

RUSSIA, DISTRICT SIX, RIGHT BEFORE GAMES

Russia smiled as the thick enclosing glass slid shut, trapping him in a small capsule. His district pin was tied around his neck- a blood red heart. A gift from Belarus, one he was scared to ever go without incase it angered his... rather unique... younger sister.

He did not_ want_ to be part of the Games.

Of course he didn't.

He'd honestly rather be anywhere else right now.

But he was reaped... there was no going back... so he might as well win, da?

He was certain participating in the Games was NOT a good way to make friends. Ah, well that sure was a pity. If any tribute had actually come up to him and asked 'Do you want to be friends?' he just might have thrown the whole killing everyone strategy out the window.

* * *

FRANCE, DISTRICT ONE, RIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES

France worriedly ran his hands over the glass case enclosing him. He wasn't claustrophobic, but still the walls felt like they were suffocating him. Wouldn't if be awful if the Capital had to loose a tribute or two because their methods of getting them into the Games killed them? The plan, the plan. He had to focus right now. He and the other two careers- the pack really was pathetic this year, yes?- were planning to avoid the bloodbath and meet up on the northern side of cornucopia. He had to focus or it'd all come crashing down. He could die in a minute or two. This was a strange thought for him. He couldn't remember ever being confronted with the possibility of death before. Now look where he stood; death was just behind a thick glass wall.

* * *

PRUSSIA, DISTRICT FOUR, RIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES

Prussia didn't really have an alliance going into the games. Which was fine, because he was awesome enough to be all by himself. He'd just need to get his awesome ass out of the bloodbath after grabbing a few supplies and think of a new plan after that. He was sure he'd think of something; strategy was one of his strong suites.

* * *

AMERICA, DISTRICT SEVEN, RIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES

America smiled excitedly. He was finally here! He just needed to survive the first day and work from there. The first day would be the hardest- after that everything would fall into place just like dominoes. He'd need to be careful though, as he set up his chain of dominoes. One wrong move and they'd all crash down and he'd... If it went wrong... He saw his own body mutilated and torn, organs oozing out, face pale white blood red. But no, that wouldn't happen to him. He was America Fucking North, stuff like that just didn't happen to him twice... this would go differently than that one time... He himself said so numerous times, and the hero was always right. Right?

* * *

GREECE, DISTRICT EIGHT, RIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES

The look on the peoples faces as they were led to the small enclosed cylinder, the fear and claustrophobia, especially Turkey's, had been quite fascinating to watch. But this didn't scare her. Nothing scared her. She didn't really understand what fear felt like, to be honest. The terminal started to move...

* * *

JAPAN, DISTRICT TWO, RIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES

Japan smiled as he placed himself in position to run. A bloodbath, huh? He hoped there'd be a weapon there suited for him...

* * *

TURKEY, DISTRICT EIGHT, RIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES

Turkey frowned. These ridiculous uniforms didn't come with masks. He doubted he'd be able to make one during the Hunger Games, and the Capital had denied his request to take his own in as a district pin. He just didn't want the whole world to see his face. Or more, the scar with marred his face. No, it doesn't matter anymore... He'll be fine... He'll win and come home to Egypt and Gre... Egypt and the whole district. Then everything would be perfect again...

* * *

SPAIN, DISTRICT ELEVEN, THE ARENA

As the tributes spun upwards, Spain caught his first glimpse of the sky. It was bright blue and so obviously fake. Then the rest of the arena made itself visible to him. It looked pretty typical of an arena; a circular clearing about twenty meters wide and in the center a cornucopia gleaming gold. The tributes were stationed in a large circle around the cornucopia. Outside the clearing was a dark forest that stretched as far as the eye could see in all but one direction, where after a few feet of trees there was a large wheat colored field.

Spain's eyes were quickly drawn to the prizes laying under the cornucopia, in what appeared to be a tunnel. There were all sorts of things; brilliantly deadly weapons, food parcels in camouflaged bags, backpacks, tarps, medicine, water... he could swear that he even saw a crate of bright red tomatoes. Spain's eyes lingered longingly on them for a second, and then his gaze was drawn to the weapon that lay beside them. A huge battleaxe, silver in the setting sun, engraved with gold- maybe words, he was too far away from it to be able to see clearly. He could already feel it in his grasp, already see the destruction he'd be able top create if he got his hands on it. It was beautiful, for more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before... it would be even more beautiful, he decided, covered in blood...

* * *

The words sounded through the heavens: "Let the Games begin!"

* * *

**~CASCADE~**

* * *

And they were off.

* * *

VENECIANA, DISTRICT FIVE, CORNUCOPIA

Chaos.

Everyone was running, both towards cornucopia and away from it, and she was caught in the flow of bodies. She wasn't sure where to go, where was safest, just that she had to get out of there as quickly as possible. Many ran towards the forest but just as many stayed to fight.

She didn't want to cry, she couldn't afford to cry here, but she was just so scared. The stream of bodies and she didn't even have time to figure out what she wanted.

She had to escape. She had to find Romano and escape... Where was he? She couldn't see him. She couldn't spare the time to look for him, she had wasted so much time already, he had been right to her left only a few seconds ago...

She could smell the blood; she knew that that was improbable, but she could feel it, the screams and the blinding colors seemed to meld together into the thick smell of iron and big brother's flesh.

Was he dead? She didn't want to think it but it could already be so. She couldn't afford to die just to check on him...

She turned towards the forest and started running- slowly at first but then she picked up speed as the sounds faded away and she stumbled over roots and fallen branches until she finally fell, exhausted, to the ground.

She was alive.

She had no supplies, no weapons, no food, no allies.

But she was still alive.

Romano was too- he must be- and she'd just have to bring herself to stand up and keep wandering awhile longer because soon she'll find him... just beyond the trees...

* * *

ENGLAND, DISTRICT ONE, CORNUCOPIA

England spun around towards the forest- choosing the option of life over death- as soon as the gong went off.

The pre-established plan was to meet up with her two allies- France and China- towards the North of cornucopia. She planned to stick to the plan, and could only hope that the two of them chose to do the same. She reached the forest when most of the other tributes were still getting accustomed to the arena, thanks to her speed instead of her short legs.

England cautiously wandered through the forest, keeping a sharp eye out for other tributes- be they allies or enemies. She just had to fins France and China and get out of the area as soon as possible. That'd be the safest way to go about things so early in the Games. Wait for the Bloodbath to take care of as many tributes as possible before getting involved.

Crack.

England froze. She carefully slid herself behind a tree, and peered slowly around the edge, balling her fists in case it came to a fight. There was little undergrowth in this part of the arena- definitively not enough to shield her from view.

The other tribute came into view. It was the orange haired girl from District Five- Veneciana- that was it, right?

The younger girl was glancing from side to side nervously, but she had obviously not spotted England yet. She seemed very out of it- jumping at every last noise. She appeared to also be unarmed. She was a good head shorter than England- which was really short- and looked pretty weak. It would be so easy to kill her right there. It wouldn't be hard. Just jump out and wrap her fingers around her neck and squeeze until she stopped moving.

So easy.

She was sure she could physically do it, but mentally? That remained to be determined. Was she able to kill a little kid like that? Could she bare the trauma, the guilt, the blood lust?

Before England could find an answer, Veneciana had disappeared deeper into the forest.

Was it a mistake letting her live? England shook her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. She had to find her allies and get away from the bloodbath before it spread into the surrounding forest and they got caught up in it.

She eventually found China and France and the three of them set off, but it kept haunting her- would she have killed Veneciana if the younger girl hadn't left before she had time to choose?

* * *

BELGIUM, DISTRICT ELEVEN, CORNUCOPIA

Belgium ran towards Cornucopia as soon as she gained her legging. She was the first to reach it, so she quickly reached into the tunnel for supplies. She frantically searched through the items for a weapon. Something, anything, that she'd be able to wield proficiently enough to protect herself, no, to win the Games. Something that she'd be able to use naturally, something that'd be like an extension of her hand. She wasn't picky. Anything would work.

Time was a matter here. Time was everything here.

There was nothing in Cornucopia. Nothing but water and food and a few camping supplies and absolutely no weapons. Where were they? She knew for a fact that she had seen them from her stand- why couldn't she see any right now? They had to be somewhere. Anywhere? Where were they?

She was running out of time.

She could see it, like an hourglass, her life was the sand- falling to fast and she was trying to hold her hands up to stop the sand from falling, but the grains of sand slipped right through her fingers.

She saw the roses- back roses- how fitting- as she covered her eyes like butterflies- wild and beautiful and... deadly?

Her head screamed in pain.

So much pain.

She could hear her own scream echoing through her hollow bones... empty... so dark and cold...

But it was over now... the roses were so beautiful...

but she was beginning to think...

they had never even existed

to begin with

Nothing

had

at

all

_oh_

* * *

JAPAN, DISTRICT TWO, CORNUCOPIA

Japan hit the girl a third time for good measure.

It wasn't polite to leave a job half finished. The cannons wouldn't fire until the Game-makers had deemed the bloodbath over and done with, so he had too be certain that she was dead before he moved on to his next victim.

What was her name again? Her district? He couldn't remember.

That was a pity- it was good manners to remember the names of the people you have killed. Come to think of it, perhaps he should have told her his own name before she died as well. She'd want to know who the one to murder her had been. It was only fair.

He'd also need to find a more effective weapon than the water-bottle he had used to finish her off. As effective as it had been, it was now dented from striking her head too hard and he doubted it'd stand against an opponent wielding a weapon with longer range. The water-bottle would be better off discarded for good- it was also getting slightly sticky from the girl's blood. He wanted to keep his water clean and fresh if he could manage it, even if he was in the Hunger Games.

* * *

SPAIN, DISTRICT ELEVEN, CORNUCOPIA

Spain ran his hands lovingly along the battleaxe.

Just as perfect as he had imagined.

The gild, the silver- he couldn't wait to get it in action, to cut up some people with it so they too would appreciate it's greatness... Huh, where'd he get that sort of thought? That was highly out of character for him. He wasn't the sort of person that liked chopping up human flesh into square cubes and feeding it to the still living humans he had just cut it from...

Alright, put this debate on hold for a moment. He needs to make a mental note of that torture method on his to-do list.

... Heheheh.

Head back to the Game. He needed to find Belgium and get both of them to safety. If he let something happen to her, he somewhat naively thought, Netherlands was going to be so mad at him he would ignore him for a week.

That's when he saw her; Belgium laying headfirst in the visible supplies- across from where he was standing. The back of her head was dented and bloody, and her eyes were partly open, a thin trail of drool coming from her agape mouth. Dead.

Dead. Belgium was dead. She was his district partner, his only friend's younger sister.

Who had killed her- Ah, yes. The dark haired boy who was standing closest to her- couldn't have been more then a few seconds since her death.

Spain grabbed the battleaxe- it was as tall as he was- and ran nimbly around the Cornucopia. Spain raised his battleaxe over his head as he ran, something that would have made most people stumbling and unbalanced, and Spain was no exception. Perhaps due to this, the dark haired boy anticipated Spain's incoming attack and managed to dodge it right before he was split in half by Spain's gigantic ax.

Spain raised his weapon and waved it in the boy's general direction a second time. This time the boy blocked his attack with a plastic water-bottle he had been carrying. The bottle crumpled even more then it already had been from the impact, but it had succeeded in shielding the boy's body from nay harm.

Spain swung his battleaxe a third time, and was about to go in for the kill, when the boy discarded the blood covered broken beyond repair water-bottle and lunged at Spain with his bare hands. Spain, unbalanced because he was holding his battleaxe over his head in a highly impractical position, went toppling to the ground, the dark haired boy on top of him, clawing at his face, as he fell. Spain fought back, kicking at the boy's shins as hard as he could in the position he was in now.

He didn't do much damage to the boy, but he did manage to kick him off his stomach.

The boy managed to pick himself up before Spain did, but he was snatched up by other parts of the bloodbath before he could finish Spain off.

Spain frowned as he pulled himself off the ground. He knew that wouldn't be the last time he would meet that boy; and when they meet again one of them is going to die. And it won't be Spain, that's for sure.

* * *

BRANDA, DISTRICT FOUR, CORNUCOPIA

Branda ran towards Cornucopia, reaching it and grabbing a dagger almost instantly. She had kept her eyes on just one weapon the whole time, similar to how Spain had, and it had paid off. She was armed and it was the bloodbath, now time to get to the killing part.

She ran at the first the first tribute she laid her eyes on, a boy with auburn hair who had been trying to escape towards the forest. This is what he gets for trying to escape, she thinks. She doesn't hate him, not really, not at all actually, but he was the enemy and she had to kill him to live. Branda wanted to live. She wanted to live more than anything else in the whole world. So she wasn't a bad person. That she'd attack someone like really. Not at all, actually.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him over, smiling in satisfaction as he roughly hit the ground. The boy quickly navigated himself into an upward position and glared at her. Time for him to face his final judgement. She raised her dagger dramatically... and the verdict is...

She held the dagger out to him- like a gift if she hadn't been aiming the sharp end at his forehead. He scrambled backwards, tripping on his own hands. She laughed and charged a him, dagger held unsteadily in his direction as she ran, like a puppet that had turned on its master. His eyes opened wide in fear and she smiled because his fear gave her hope- told her that she might kill him here and kill more and more and more and maybe live. She felt so powerful with the gift of his terror.

She was so close to plunging the dagger in the boy's chest, but then she stopped, suddenly despite her momentum.

Pain. Pain like she'd never felt before. She raised her hands- dagger falling to the ground forgotten- to her lower chest. She shakily held her hands in front of her face. Blood.

Her hands were covered in blood.

She looked slowly- ever so slowly- down at the gaping wound in the middle of her torso. A large mess of blood red colored her front. Something more there... something silver... shiny... gold... there were words engraved on it, engraved on the silver thing sticking straight through her chest, she tried to wipe the blood- her blood- off of it, tried to read bu couldn't make any sense of it; "esteeselfinal".

Nothing.

She slowly raised her head, the pain gnawing her apart and the end felt so close, like an old friend greeting her after a long day.

She looked forward, past the auburn haired boy whose life had been prolonged by a second or two, past the field of green grass blood red, past the forest and trees, past the mountain she could see on the edge of the horizon, and into the sky though she knew it was a fake sky, a fake sun.

For a moment she saw empires. Then nothing.

* * *

ROMANO, DISTRICT FIVE, CORNUCOPIA

The first thing he saw when he looked up was bright green eyes. The weapon- a gigantic battleaxe- was still stuck in the bitch's belly, and Romano watched in fascinated horror as Green eyes braced his leg against the bitch's body and messily pulled his ax out. The bitch's body collapsed ontop of Romano, and he shakily pushed her off. Her blood was everywhere, sprayed across Romano, marking Green-eye's face like some sort of demented war paint.

Green-eyes leaned down so he was looking Romano right in the eye. Romano froze. He couldn't let himself die here. He had to go and meet up with his idiot sister and protect her so that she wouldn't die. He had to get away before he was killed like the white haired bitch was. Green-eyes didn't seem to notice his fear. Maybe he didn't even understand why Romano would be afraid in a situation like this.

The bastard smiled- Romano couldn't believe what was happening he had to fucking get away from here- and bought his hand to Romano's face, wiping away some of the blood that had splattered on his cheek.

"You look so much cuter when your face is clean~"

* * *

GREECE, DISTRICT EIGHT, CORNUCOPIA

Greece ran; jumping over the corpses and avoiding the still moving tributes that littered the ground. When she reached Cornucopia she dived into the tunnel, shifting herself through the supplies until she was deep enough underground that she could barely see. She wasn't sure how far back this went, but it was probably safer not to check, at least for now. She'd probably be safe back here- she doubted anyone else would think to check back here.

She heard a rustling sound from even deeper in the tunnel. Perhaps her earlier assumption had been wrong. Or did the capital put some trap in here in case anyone had the same idea as she did? Greece strained her eyes to see through the darkness. Soon she could make out it's figure- a head, a body- emerging from the depths.

She continued to stare and soon some basic features became visible. Messy blond hair. A crooked smile. Bright eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

Greece started subtly digging through the supplies around her, looking for a weapon of some sort. She had to kill the intruder- for she was already thinking of this tunnel as her own- she couldn't let anyone know that she was hiding down here.

But the boy smiled- almost flirtatiously- and put a finger to his lips.

Silence.

Greece froze. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she let the boy leave, his shoulders hanging with bags of supplies. In a moment he disappeared, as though he had never been there at all.

She found herself wondering if he had been a ghost, merely an apparition sent by the Game makers to spook her.

* * *

LIECHTENSTEIN, DISTRICT NINE, CORNUCOPIA

Liechtenstein stood at her booth, waiting. Switz had told her to do that, he had promised that he would come for her right away and they'd escape together. He didn't want the two of them to get separated in the confusion, he'd said.

She simply stood there and watched the bloodbath with young innocent eyes. It seemed unreal, like something being shown on the TV in the school lunch room, not something that was happening right in front of her. The blood, the gore... she simply pretended it all wasn't there. That it was just tomato juice that spilled everywhere, that they were just pretending to fight...

Liechtenstein winced.

She was just so scared. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be one of those people lying on the ground, covered in blood. She didn't want to be one of those people fleeing into the woods, the body of their loved one in their hands.

Switz was at her side then, and she saw that he was holding some supplies. He didn't seem that badly injured, which relieved her. He held out his hand and she grabbed it and the two of them ran into the woods, as Liechtenstein tried to clear the bloody images from her mind.

* * *

UKRAINE, DISTRICT SIX, CORNUCOPIA

Ukraine had lost Russia in the confusion. She was searching for him, trying to make sure to stay away from the fighting as she looked.

Then she went limp. Someone had grabbed her neck, was twisting it, fingernails digging into her skin. Ukraine couldn't breath- the suffocation made her panic and think unreasonably. She struggled to get free, managing to catch a glimpse of her attacker's face.

Hungary from district twelve.

She kicked wildly backwards, managing to catch the more athletic girl in the shin. Hungary didn't let go the first time so Ukraine kicked her again, harder, while grabbing Hungary's hands- which were still latched firmly around Ukraine's neck- and trying to pull them off.

This time it worked, and Hungary was literally pushed backwards out of her death grip on Ukraine's neck.

Ukraine gasped for breath, hands on her own neck now, assessing the wounds. Her fingernails were full of bits of Hungary's flesh from when she'd been trying to get her to let go. Then she caught a glimpse of Hungary's face; resigned, maybe horrified deep down, but fueled by the will to survive. Her eyes gravitated to the sword that Hungary had drawn from her belt.

Survival, huh?

Belarus... Russia...

Please don't wait for me.

Stay strong. Live. I love y...

* * *

RUSSIA, DISTRICT SIX, CORNUCOPIA

Ukraine's head was chopped from her body. It rolled through the dirt of cornucopia, abandoned. The girl who had killed his big sister was gone, off to continue acting as a bodyguard for her weakling of a district mate.

But all of that wasn't really important.

She was dead.

His big sister who had practically raised him.

Dead.

She shouldn't be dead.

She wasn't the sort of person who should die.

Her headless body, stained red with her own blood. The fights and screams all around him. Screams echoing in a fatal chord. Death hanging in the air above them, ready to swoop down and deliver their corpses.

Russia smiled.

It was so pretty.

The screams were a melody that only he could hear.

The blood painted a masterpiece of suffering and agony.

The fighting around him all seemed to petty, so amusing.

Their fights didn't matter for he'd kill them all soon enough.

Russia bent down and picked up Ukraine's severed head by her hair.

Her eyes were wide open, eyeballs goggling out of their sockets.

Her mouth was parted open in a soundless scream.

Russia listened to her a moment, held her head to his ear.

Was that what death sounded like?

He looked right into those blank eyes of hers, and brought her head close to his.

He kissed her on the forehead.

Goodbye.

Russia allowed himself a moment of silence before returning to the task at hand.

He walked through the chaos as though time slowed down only for him.

He still held Ukraine's head at his side, almost forgotten.

Russia walked to the first human his eyes found.

A pretty dark haired girl.

She would be a fine first victim.

Russia picked up a long metal pole from Cornucopia, supposedly part of a tent that no sane tribute would dare sleep in.

Russia smiled as he examined his new found weapon.

The girl whirled around when he came face to face with her.

She wielded a hunting knife threateningly.

It was so cute how the other tributes thought they were a threat to him.

The girl ran towards him like she could actually hurt him.

It was so easy.

Killing her.

He just raised the metal pole horizontally like a lance and thrust it forward when the girl came within range.

It pierced right through her heart and out the other side of her back.

The girl crumpled.

Russia still held his metal pole out and she still dangled on it, her body held off the ground by the pole.

Dead.

The girl was dead.

Her blood was just as red as Ukraine's had been.

He smiled widely.

It's be so easy to kill them all.

So easy.

To easy.

It would be a boring task, meaningless in its simplicity.

Then, like an answer to Russia's thoughts, a boy emerged from the chaos.

He held many supplies tied to his body in a way that would definitively hinder his mobility.

His facial features were not striking like Russia's were.

Blond hair and blue eyes.

Russia brightened- he had found his second victim.

He had seen the boy at training. Easy prey. He had been scored a four by the trainers.

No, that wasn't right.

There was something about the boy that made Russia think 'enemy'.

kill him right now before he

Before he what?

No-one, not this boy or anyone else, could do anything to Russia.

No.

Nemesis.

The boy ran to the side of the girl Russia had just killed.

Cradled her in his arms, holding her close to himself

Had to be eliminated.

The boy looked up from his district-mate.

Looked right into Russia with brilliant stunning blue eyes.

Eyes as cold as ice.

The battle raged all around them, but they had eyes only for each other.

The boy grabbed the metal pole that was impaling the girl, held it in one hand, his dead district-mate in the other.

The boy closed his fist tightly on the metal pole and it shattered.

Three, two inches thick. Solid metal. So heavy that even Russia had trouble carrying it.

The boy had shattered it like it was a toothpick.

The boy, Nemesis, scooped up the dead girl like she was lighter than a feather.

Russia smiled.

"We will meet again, yeah?" He said, not taking his eyes of Nemesis for a moment.

Nemesis smiled too.

His smile was bitter and sour, but still something.

Then he turned and walked away form the bloodbath, supplies still tied to his body, carrying the body of his district-mate in his arms.

Russia stared after him for a moment, not realizing that Ukraine's head had slipped from his grasp.

They'd meet again one day- him and Nemesis.

When that happened he would kill Nemesis. Now he had a goal, a challenge, something to focus on and think about.

With that, Russia turned around and walked into the woods in the opposite direction than Nemesis had gone.

* * *

AMERICA, DISTRICT SEVEN, WOODS

America cradled Mexico's dead body as he walked through the woods, moving slowly due to the supplies he had tied to his body. He wasn't afraid of running into anyone; it would be welcome, if they could become allies. It wasn't like anyone could prove a threat to him out here. He had volunteered over Canada for a reason, after all. He was a thousand time stronger than any other tribute.

America regretted that he had let Mexico die. He was supposed to protect her! He was the hero, he was supposed to protect everyone, but he had let Russia kill his not-quite-sister.

The woods were covered in a layer of fog, adding a mythical quality to the trees that seemed to stretch up into the sky.

He remembered meeting Mexico, when they had both been so young, in a forest not unlike this one. There had been others back then- Celtic, Inca, and his own mother. Canada had been around as well. America wanted them all so badly right now. He wanted to return to the much simpler days of his youth where his actions didn't really matter, didn't have the consequences that they did now. Back to the days where the very idea that any one of them would actually die was laughable.

Then people had come and taken them all away.

They had been running the orphanage that he hadn't been a real part of but he lived in nonetheless illegally. The capital had sent people to arrest them, and while he had searched and searched for the caretakers he never found them again.

He never found them. A rumor here, a sighting there, but never any luck. He blamed himself for this, and he tried to pretend that they were still alive, but they weren't and nothing would ever bring them back. By now they had been gone for so long that he could barely remember them, and that was what scared him the most.

He should have been able to protect Mexico, protect all of them, but he had failed yet again.

At least this wasn't as bad as his first failure had been; Mexico hadn't suffered, unlike the last people who he had let die.

He laid Mexico's body on the ground and took a few steps back. He stood by her and watched as the hovercraft lifted her away.

"Well, that's that." America said, and his tears were dry. He'd already done all of the crying years ago, in the arms of a person he considered family.

* * *

PRUSSIA, DISTRICT FOUR, WOODS

Awesomeness tends not to flee, but sometimes a tactical retreat is in order. Prussia ran- no, quickly and strategically moved- through the forest. He planned to put as much ground between himself and Cornucopia as possible before the sun completely set. Panem must have done that on purpose- putting them into the arena just as it was starting to get dark so they wouldn't be able to escape as far on the first day. Manipulating bastard.

He saw a tribute ahead of him, and at first he was weary until he saw the rather distinct silhouette of the tribute's head. No-one else had idiotic hair like that! Alright, that might be stretching it a bit. He was pretty sure he had seen that hairstyle worn by many of those back home- his real home.

"Hey!" he called out in a loud voice, "Do you have any extra weapons?"

"Oh, do I ever! You need to come over and check these out, dude!"

"Alliance? It's not every day you get to hang with someone as awesome as me. Hey, did I get your odd slang right?"

* * *

ROMANO, DISTRICT FIVE, CORNUCOPIA

Romano looked around the clearing to see that the fighting was starting to die down. Green-eyes didn't seem at all disturbed by the fact that they had just been in the bloodbath or even that they were right smack in the middle of the fucking Hunger Games, but then again, Green-eyes was the one carrying around a giant battleaxe. It'd probably take a lot for something to feel threatening to him at this point. Green-eyes was weird. Odd. Just somehow off. Also incredibly scary. What sort of sane person acted like such a fucking idiot in situations like these?

"Hey~!," Green-eyes said to Romano in a completely nonthreatening but creepy as hell tone. "What's your name?"

"Romano." Romano was going to add a few less savory insults afterwords, but changed his mind at the sight of the bitch lying dead on the ground. Green-eyes could kill him just as easily as he had killed her.

"Nice to meet you! Romano's a cute name... Oh, and I'm Spain."

The older boy grabbed Romano's hand and shook it.

"I'm going to leave this place now. You'll be coming with me, right?" Spain assumed.

Assumed incorrectly.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" Romano pulled his hand roughly out of Spain's.

"Oh, well, I just thought you might want to... strength in numbers and all of that?"

"I need to find my idiot sister."

"That gives us a destination then~!" Spain grabbed Romano by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet.

"Damnit... I don't want... to go... with you..."

Romano's complaints accomplished absolutely nothing.

* * *

JAPAN, DISTRICT TWO, CORNUCOPIA

Japan eyed the largest alliance in the Games. Though they were not technically careers, they seemed to fill the role this time around. The group was gathered around cornucopia, going through the supplies. They consisted of both tributes from districts ten and twelve. While this was the largest alliance he had seen so far, they still lacked sufficient numbers. This was what led him to believe that offering his services to them would not fall on deaf ears.

He walked over to them, prepared to fight if it came to that. "May I join this alliance?" He asked clearly. "If you let me in you'll have another strong fighter, and I will have protection. I'd say this is a fair deal. And if I betray you, I'd be outnumbered and would end up loosing my own life. I wouldn't do something that would risk myself like that."

The boy with blond hair looked over Japan, then nodded curtly. "I have no objections. He did get a nine in training. He could be a valuable asset."

The girl with long brown hair said, "Fine, come in. You're as likely to kill all of us in our sleep as any one of us is."

The white haired girl simply nodded.

The dark haired boy looked at Japan suspiciously, then looked over at his allies. He didn't give his approval, but he didn't state any disapproval either.

Japan took these reactions as a positive answer.

Positive for him, at least. Because he was planning to kill them as soon as he got the chance. That was how the Game was played, after all. This was a Game that he'd do anything to win. He wouldn't even risk the chance of his death.

Japan was going to be the one left alive at the end.


	3. CATACLYSM

**~CATACLYSM~**

* * *

Netherlands took a large gulp of beer, wishing he was indulging in something that would drown his thoughts a bit faster. No, if he did that then that person would be upset with him... Belgium would be too, she never did like it when he smoked the stronger substances. Spain probably wouldn't be that pleased either, not that Netherlands cared what he thought.

But...

She was gone. She was dead.

He had never imagined that it might actually come to this. Here he was, sitting at his favorite bar- it was an underground one, of course. The capital tried to outlaw bars from the districts, but eleven at least was very creative in avoiding the laws- and he couldn't bring himself to think that she was gone. Forever. He didn't know how long forever was, and he should have a better idea than most people, but he would never see her again.

Belgium.

His little sister. There was nothing he could have done to protect her, not when she was on the opposite side of the screen, thousands of miles away, in the artificially made arena that the capital was surprisingly lax in actually guarding, for who would risk the wrath of the capital by breaking it open, let alone figuring out where it actually was? What would one do if they managed to get in? Would the capital explode the arena so none would survive, or would they simply kill the intruder? How would the person who broke in escape, and where could they possibly take the tributes they had rescued? If he got his hands on some dynamite and managed to make it to the arena in time he could theoretically save Spain from dying the same way Belgium did. But of course, district eleven was way to far from the capital to pull this off without any outside help and the risks were far to great. Plus, he didn't know where he could find anything that would have enough force to break the barrier. Though even with all of that... it was worth a try. If only Belgium was still alive...

"Hey." Netherlands didn't bother turning around to face the distinctly voiced person who slid onto the booth beside him, though he did note that that person was addressing him in a more distanced way than he usually did. "Sorry about your sister. She deserved to live."

"Yeah," he hated how broken he sounded, "I know." His voice sounded mutilated due to the liqueur. "Maybe Spain will... or whoever you want to live..."

"Don't put me on the spot like that! I want everyone to live. Even the ones that are already dead."

"They aren't going to come back."

"It's not unheard of!"

"If humans could see ghosts I think we would have found them by now."

"If we were human," The boy laughed uproariously. "Hey wait, you are, aren't you?"

Netherlands glared at the boy irritably. He'd had enough with idiots after dealing with Spain for so long, and now he spent far to much time talking to this specimen. Besides, the two of them- him and this boy- didn't get along that well. It annoyed him that this person was who he spent a good deal of his time with. "I would think so."

"... I wouldn't." The boy said, "I never for a second thought I was human, even when I was a little kid! Even before I knew exactly what made humans human, I still thought I was different. Then I met you... not that you did much..."

"You aren't making any sense." Though Netherlands had a good idea what he was referring to.

"Oh well, to bad for you."

"... Are you sure you aren't related to him?" Netherlands brought up a topic they had talked abut numerous times before. "Wait, I remember him being well mannered as a child, before he was influenced by people other than me. You always were this way, right? Ever since I met you, at least. And I've known you longer than anyone else."

"I don't change as easily as he does. I love him and all, we have been best buds since forever, but he's always on the move. He just never slows down- not even now- and I think it'd be better if he just stopped and relaxed for awhile, you know? Maybe once I see him again I'll finally succeed in dragging him over to my place and the two of us could just close our eyes and sleep."

"You've been doing nothing but sleeping in the shadows for a very long time now." Netherlands said, as he took another long drink of his beer. He wanted to get drunk as quickly as possible, so he could just forget. Forget everything.

Thought that was impossible, wasn't it? Netherlands realized, as he flashed back to the Hunger Games three years ago.

* * *

CHINA, DISTRICT TWO, FOREST

China watched with annoyance as England and France broke out into a fight for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. She was honestly surprised that the two hadn't succeeded in their attempts to kill each other yet. She was starting to wonder if this whole fighting to the death thing had been part of their dynamic before they were reaped to go to an arena built for that purpose. The education system in district one was obviously lacking... she was fairly certain that 'cooperation' had been on her spelling test when she was only in her second year of school.

China was the neutral one in these verbal battles, so she was the one that the duty of keeping the fighting from getting physical fell onto. They had claimed to be 'friends' since they were children, so she doubted they'd actually hurt each other... but the audience in the capital probably wouldn't think to see it that way, and if they were always fighting amongst each other they might loose sponsors. There was always the chance that the capital citizens would be entertained, and they'd gain a larger fanbase, but China didn't want to take the risk.

It was growing dark quickly in the arena- the capital must have released them right before sundown so they could get to the first night as quickly as possible. The group of supposed careers hadn't managed to find either food, water, or shelter in the time since the Game started, nearly three hours ago. They were the most pitiable group of careers China had ever seen, and they just happened to be the ones she was a part of.

Well, at least they would hopefully find a water source soon. The trees and undergrowth seemed well watered enough that there was probably something nearby. Thankfully the arena wasn't a desert like it had been three years back... But then again, the Games that year were the deadliest China could remember ever seeing. One tribute had been ripped apart by a giant hawk and fed to it's offspring. Another had fallen into quicksand and slowly sunk while his alliance watched, powerless to do anything to save him. The worst one though, had undoubtedly been when that killing happened... China shuddered at the memory of the boy's body being torn apart as he was still alive, his eye tugged from it's socket by one of the larger tribute's fingernails and gobbled down in a way so the boy could see it happening with his remaining eye... The large pack of tributes that had caught him were so hungry and thirsty in the desert that they had tried to eat him alive... they didn't kill him first so the capital couldn't take his body away until they had eaten their fill. The worst part of it though was that his district partner was there as well, held back by a member of the large career group, and she had to watch as they killed him.

She didn't want her siblings to see her die like that. She would rather they didn't see her die at all, and the best option would be that she simply wouldn't die. But if she did end up dying, she hoped that it would be quick and bloodless. She wanted- perhaps selfishly- for it to be a beautiful death. Perhaps in the arms of someone who loves her, or possibly in a symbolic way that brings her and the people watching her some sort of closure. She wishes that her death would bring herself some sort of understanding, on meaning of life perhaps, so she could at least go out with a smile.

That was what China wanted from Death.

She realized then that she was gripping her district pin- Korea's gift- tightly in her hand. It felt almost like an embodiment of her connection to her home, and of the people who loved her, who she loved, who were waiting for her to return. Really, Korea could be an obnoxious idiot sometimes, all the time really, but he knew her best of anybody. Thanks to his borderline stalking, but she would let that pass just this once and give him credit where it was due.

(Really, he was stalking her! They lived together and he still managed to follow her around to the point where it could only be called stalking. It was completely unnecessary for him to study enough so he could skip grades for the sole purpose of being in the same class as her. Also, around her birthday he would trail behind her and somehow manage to save up enough money to buy her whatever she seemed interested in at the stores. Come to think of it, that one wasn't _that_ bad. Not really. Oh, and he was always making up elaborate board games with Japan and forcing her to play them with him. Even if it usually ended up being pretty fun as she in retaliation dragged the rest of the makeshift family into it and they ended up having a game night, the fact that he sometimes went so low as to blackmailing her into participating was despicable. One time, the blackmail in question was pictures of her in a fine dress- she didn't know how he had managed to take them, or why he had held onto them this long. She had a sneaking suspicion that Korea kept an album somewhere filled with pictures of her. Now that was just creepy. Not to mention the time she had sorted through his and Japan's room when the two of them were in school and found scandalous pictures of the rest of the family and some seemingly random residents of the district as well. That was the incident that had really made her mad. Korea claimed to love her, then had pictures of everyone _but_ her stashed away in his secret hiding places? She was officially pissed off at him. Idiot.)

She split into England and France's fight at that moment, mainly so the two would just shut up already, and claimed that water would be found in a third direction, instead of the two that they were each arguing. Finding no better compromise, they agreed to go with her random choice. So she led the other two tributes through the forest, either to their deaths, or to a safe place where they could stop for the night.

As they wandered her thoughts drifted off again, to her family who she hoped to return to and to her brother who she would never be with again.

Please let Japan still be alive...

Only this one thing...

There could only be one winner. China wanted to win so badly that it dominated her existence, her thoughts, and she just couldn't picture herself actually dying. She had to be the winner. Even if... no matter what, she had to win. Even if she had to kill her own younger brother to do so.

This is what she thought, at least.

But her being, her emotions, couldn't accept something like that. She could never raise a hand against him. If it came down to her and Japan... she wouldn't be able to hurt him, and he would kill her and win.

So perhaps she should be wishing him to die without her help... no, that was to cruel. He was her little brother, she had practically raised him!

She just couldn't...

* * *

ICELAND, DISTRICT TEN, CORNUCOPIA

Ice was pleased that Japan had joined up with her and the other careers. From what she knew of him she felt that he would be a major asset during the Games if she could manage to convince him to side with her above all else- even common sense and reason. Though she had also heard that he possessed a great deal of those two qualities, more so than almost any other of their kind, so the difficulties would probably lay in convincing him that an alliance with her would be beneficial.

Her trainer, Sweden, who had won three years ago, said that alliances were the hardest part. Trusting others was not in their nature, especially in situations like these. But trust was what she had come out here to earn, among other things.

She had watched Sweden during his Games, but more importantly, he told her of them, what it felt like being out here completely and utterly alone. He had had someone to protect that year, and he mentioned what it felt like to have her die in his arms- only mere minutes away from the end of the Game. When he told of her death his eyes would glaze over as he looked into the past, his fingers closing around the air as though they were looking for her hand. The girl- who had been only twelve at the time of her death- always haunted Sweden. Sometimes Ice wondered if given the choice he'd give up his own life so that girl could have lived.

Austria and Hungary were a dangerous match. Couples presented a horrible threat in the Games, Sweden had explained to her, if they truly love each other. If they are willing to die for each other. If they will do anything to protect each other from harm. They are also some of the most likely to snap- if they loose the person they love they could go on a rampage. He then went on to explain that that didn't just hold true for romantic love- siblings, close friendship... someone you are supposed to protect... Japan didn't seem that close to China, but Ice wasn't sure how a confrontation between the two would play out. Germany was no threat in this section- he had no-one he was close to out here. Ice knew he was a well mannered and polite child- but he simply distanced himself from the rest of the group, only talking them to order them around. He might be trying to avoid getting to close to people he might have to end up betraying later, she thought, or maybe he's just shy. He could open up in time... Japan she doubted would ever become less reserved around them though. Ice was certain that Japan was playing up his usual isolation tendencies and hiding behind a polite facade. Convincing him to ally with her would be demanding indeed...

All mistakes from past years would repeat, she thought, then bitterly laughed at nothing.

Germany called out from where he was going through the supplies, "We shouldn't stay here much longer." He said decisively, "All of the other tributes know exactly where to find us as long as we're here."

Iceland nodded in agreement- she hoped that Greece would thank her for this later. The longer they stayed here the higher the chance that someone would discover the hiding girl. Now, Ice had no reason to protect Greece, so her reasoning behind not telling Germany and the others where Greece was hiding was debatable.

Austria said this; "We should take what we need and leave."

Hungary spoke up to confirm that her opinions lay with the majority.

"I am in agreement," It was the fifth and altogether least trustworthy member of their alliance.

"Everyone!" Germany commanded, "Grab as much as you can comfortably carry and get moving! Right now!" Ice smirked- an expression that seemed out of place on her childish face- Germany really did have a talent in command. At least Austria hadn't argued with his orders yet, that could be a future split in this group of pseudo-careers.

They filed out of cornucopia, Ice walking at the back of the pack to keep an eye on everything. At this rate they were going to need it...

* * *

FRANCE, DISTRICT TWO, FOREST

France whined at their predicament- "We should be the careers! We come from the right districts at least!" He wanted to be part of the group that held that special sway over the capital citizens, the group that usually had a member of it get out of the Games alive. But then a bunch of tributes from the highest numerical districts had banded together to form a group at the very least twice the strength of the group that fit the technical definition of the career pack.

"It happened this way because you are a member of our group," England sarcastically remarked, "No-one in their right mind would consider you enough of a threat to be part of the strongest alliance so as a result we got underestimated as well."

China attempted a peace offering; "It's because we're so heavily outnumbered this year."

"So do we forsake the title of careers?" France asked over dramatically.

"Did we ever fit the definition in the first place?" England inquired idly.

"What are we, if we aren't careers?" France asked, stretching on the needless conversation because it was some way to take their minds of all else that was going on around them.

"An alliance." England said, growing irritated with France's persistence on the subject, "That's all."

"'Allies' does have a good ring to it," China said with amusement.

"At least it doesn't imply that we're friends or anything," England muttered under her breath.

"Not the most impressive title, but I doubt I'll get anything more artistic out of the two of you." France said that as though he was tempting them to argue with him. Surprisingly England chose not to attack France for agreeing with her.

Seeing that he was apparently safe from immediate bodily harm, France reflected on the newly named Allies. The title did sound almost right, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing- their pack truly wasn't big enough. What size was needed for an effective career pack- maybe five or six members? Ah, it wasn't like any more potential allies would fall out of the sky or anything...

* * *

POLAND, DISTRICT THREE, FIELD

Poland's eyes darted suspiciously across the golden field he and Liet were currently walking through. The two tributes form District three had come a long ways since the bloodbath. They walked along the edge of the field, about ten meters from the treeline so in case of any danger they could easily flee and loose any pursuers in the trees. There was no end in sight to the field, Poland almost liked to think of it as endless, like he could keep going forever and never stop. Like eternity. For a person who would almost certainly die in the next few days, the thought of eternity was fascinating. Like this unreachable goal, a ripe reddened apple hanging just out of reach.

Poland was starting to get worn down from all of the walking they had done today- and from her slowing pace he suspected that Liet was too.

It had long since gotten dark, and the shadows grew long and seemed to engulf the two tributes.

"Are you scared," Poland asked, "Of places like this? Like shadows and stuff?"

Liet thought for a moment, to make sure her answer would come out clearly. "Yes. I'm not terrified, I can handle it. But it feels like the darkness is going to eat me alive." She shivered. "Why did you ask me?"

"'Caus **I'm** totally terrified." Poland grinned widely at her even though he knew that she couldn't see it in this lighting.

"Even you are afraid?"

"Like, who isn't scared? I bet all of the other tributes are, like, curled up somewhere in the forest over there totally crying their eyes out."

Liet was silent for a moment, and Poland wondered if he had said something wrong. But then he heard the sound he had been craving desperately ever since the reaping, the sound he feared much more then the darkness that he'd never heard again.

Liet's laughter.

She chuckled at first, holding her hand to her mouth in order to stuffle the sound of her voice from other tributes. But she couldn't hold it in, and soon she gave up restraining herself and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"It was, like, really that funny?" Poland asked.

Lithuania tried to reign herself in, but she burst into laughter again every few words, "It's just... Well.. I suddenly had this mental image..." Poland patently waited for her to calm herself down, "... Of some of those really strong looking tributes... Like say the Russia guy... Or that tribute from four, can't remember his name..."

"Prussia?" Poland supplied.

"Yeah, him." Lithuania continued, "or that one... America? Anyways, all of the tough looking tributes huddled up in some hole somewhere crying in fear... Was a lot funnier before I tried to explain it..."

Poland was silent for a moment. Then he added, "Think of what the Turkey guy would look like!"

This time both of them collapsed in giggles.

For now at least, all was well.

* * *

RUSSIA, DISTRICT SIX, FOREST

Russia had to hunt down Nemesis and kill him.

Not just Nemesis but all he encountered must die.

But Nemesis's death mattered most to Russia.

Perhaps this was because Russia felt somewhere that once Nemesis was one this would all disappear.

Once Nemesis died he'd go back to a Time Before.

Before the Games started.

Before the Games ever existed.

Ukraine would be alive again.

He himself would be great again as he once was.

If only Nemesis would just die.

Russia arrived at the edge of a large field.

Stopped for a moment to watch the grass wave in the wind.

Yes Yes Yes

Everyone would die.

Nemesis would die.

Then it would all be over.

Forever.

* * *

GREECE, DISTRICT EIGHT, CORNUCOPIA

Greece had made a nest for herself out of the supplies that lay inside the underground tunnel that constituted as the Cornucopia. She just had to wait for all of the other tributes to kill each other off as they certainly would- human nature, the will to survive, always shadowed all of those silly things like emotions at the end of the road. Greece knew this better than almost everyone. Humans would only be trusted with the fat that they were inherently bad. There was no such thing as goodness, no true heroes in this world. All of the stories she had been told as a child in a past that seemed so distant now had been only that- stories. Romantizations of things the humans longed to believe existed. Why would they write of such things if they could experience them for themselves? Greece felt that if the humans- speaking about them as though she were a separate being, as she always did- really cared about such things they'd take matters into their own hands.

Greece then heard a rustling noise. She still hadn't explored all the way to the back of the cave out of self preservation and the nagging fear that something back there was horribly wrong, so she was glad when the noise resumed and she confirmed that it came from outside cornucopia instead of further into the darkness.

She slowly and carefully navigated herself through the horn, then peeked outside to get a good look at the intruder.

It was the boy that she had seen earlier. The one who had run into her inside the cornucopia cave and kept quiet about her presence.

Even now she saw him only in dim light, but there were some things she could catch about his appearance just as she had last time they had encountered. He was still as handsome as she remembered him being, but now something seemed off. His eyes were dull and his smile had lost its light. He was sorting through the supplies of Cornucopia with an emotion that seemed to Greece to be anger. She wondered what had happened to him already in the brief time he had spent in the Games.

"Hello?" She called out to him. He already knew that she was hiding in cornucopia, so why pretend otherwise? True there was always the chance that he was under the impression that she had fled after the bloodbath, but Greece was willing to take some risks. The truth of the matter was simply that she was curious about this boy that only came to life when coated in the darkness.

"Who are you?" He demanded of her accusingly.

"I'm Greece. We encountered each other earlier today, during the bloodbath. Perhaps you didn't get a good look at me in the lighting."

"Ah, yes. I remember now." He said dismissively. "I'm tired and hungry. Get me some food."

"..." Greece watched him silently. Who did this person think he was...! To just demand such things of her when they were in a situation like this as though he didn't even understand the Games, that they were out here to kill one another... She felt a surge of explainable rage towards the boy. She was about to harshly decline his 'request', then attack him with the knives she kept concealed under her shirt for good measure, when she saw the weapon he carried. Did they even allow such things in the Hunger Games? Greece was certain that it gave the boy a huge and unfair advantage. But, she thought wryly, since when were the Games about fairness?

Greece wordlessly dug through the cornucopia stock until she found some dried fruit, which she split into two equal portions. He glared at her when she handed him his share of the food, then grabbed half of her share too for good measure.

"Fair's fair," he said, his voice tipping up at the end, making him sound like he was trying to sing the words instead of speak them. "Besides, I'm starving."

He didn't look it. True, there was a certain gauntness to his face, but his body appeared quite fit- not exactly muscular, but definitely healthy and well fed. He was actually very well built- Greece was always one to appreciate physical beauty. Though that didn't give him an accurate description. When one looked at him, really looked at him, his beauty was not something that particularly stood out. No, his most prominent feature was his eyes.

Light grey.

But that was only their color.

His eyes seemed bottomless.

Greece felt like she could just stare into his eyes forever. She wondered if she could drown if she looked into them long enough, and she could that she didn't really want to know the answer.

It is said that a person's soul could be seen through their eyes, but Greece saw absolutely nothing in his. She wondered- Does this person not have a soul? Was that what he lacked? Greece wondered if it was possible to tell if someone possessed a soul or not just by looking at them. What was a person who lacked a soul like? How did they think? Did they have any mannerisms that gave away their arguably inhuman status? Was a soul something physical that could be taken, or something spiritual? She shook her head clear of such speculations- now wasn't the time to think of such things. There's be plenty of time later, after she won the Games.

Greece turned her attention back towards the boy.

He was quietly chewing the dried fruit he had taken from her with a look of slight disapproval on his face. "I've tasted worse," He finally allowed, as though Greece was competing for his approval in food supplying.

"Do you need anything else or can you leave now?" Greece asked, trying to sound respectful enough that he wouldn't turn that insane weapon on her, but fully aware that it didn't come out the intended way at all.

He turned on to meet her full force, his dead eyes peering into her own. "You seem like you were a good person. It's a shame what happened to you." He stood up, dusting himself of any imperfections as he did so. He slipped the food he had not eaten into his largest pocket. Odd, Greece hadn't noticed any pockets on _her_ uniform. He regarded the food a moment, "Maybe it'll taste more bearable if I eat some berries along with it." He sounded doubtful.

He turned around, and started to walk away.

Greece didn't say anything, just watched him leave.

He turned around right before he ducked out of the tunnel underneath Cornucopia, and waved at her. Greece froze at the sight of the smile which decorated his face at that moment. He almost looked human, she realized. He should smile more often- it suited him.

Another instant and he was gone, and Greece was left wondering if they had ever encountered at all, or it was simply a dream concocted by her troubled mind.

* * *

POLAND, DISTRICT THREE, FIELD

Poland and Lithuania watched the sky.

Midnight had come quickly this year due to the Games starting around sundown. It was already time to review the death toll. Neither of the two tributes from District Three had any real preferences on survivors, other then they be the weaker and easier to defeat tributes.

The theme song had just started to play, and both knew that soon the voice would chime in and formally introduce this years' Hunger Games.

Poland didn't care who was dead. Liet wasn't, and, really, that was all that he could bring himself to care about. As long as both he and Liet were alive, then they could... he wasn't sure what, but they wouldn't die. Somehow they could be the first duo to win the Games. He could see that clearly.

He couldn't see just him winning.

Liet on the other hand... she could win. She was strong, even if she didn't seem to know it herself.

Lithuania could live.

Poland was sure of this fact, as sure as he was that he would not die. There was a difference between the two statements. Poland could be disintegrated, his limbs ripped apart, his head chopped off, and he would still be alive. It was simply impossible to kill him- impossible that he could actually die no matter how serious the injury. He would always be reborn anew. Lithuania on the other hand would persevere. She wouldn't have her head get chopped off, she'd think of some way around it so she'd never get injured like that in the first place. She'd feel pain, she'd suffer, but she would never die. She would be tortured, her body could be covered in scars of past abuse, but she would never have to die.

This was how Poland liked to see the world.

The sky was pink, some section of his brain noted, the capital must have colored it so to leave an impression with their announcements.

"Look, Liet! Do you see? It's brilliant! Totally and completely amazing!" The pink flooded the arena, coloring everything beneath the artificial sky pink in the unnatural lighting. Poland held out his hands, laughing as he how the pink shadowed over his skin.

"It's pretty cool," Liet allowed with an amused smile.

"Beautiful, right? A place like this can be beautiful too..." This was all artificial. This was man-made. This brilliant, amazing, beautiful, thing was just another tool of the capital.

Then Poland froze.

He felt a presence, something that was decidedly not him or Liet.

Something sinister.

Something terrifying.

He turned, and saw the face of his nightmares.

A cheerful looking boy stood on the edge of the field, his face partly shadowed by the dim light. Poland remembered his name being Russia, and his district being six. Though somehow that seemed hardly relevant when faced with the real thing. The capital played a cheerful tune- the opening theme of the Games. Coupled with the pink sky it created a eerie atmosphere- like innocence gone wrong. All of these things normally regarded as bright and childish thrown into a horror setting. Somehow this made it even scarier.

The boy smiled at the sight of him, and Poland saw he was carrying a giant metal pole swung behind his back- his second one, because America had broken the first, but Poland and Lithuania were unaware of this trivia.

Poland screamed at the youth; "Get away from here! Stay away from Liet, you...! Just leave right now! We won't beat you up if you run away right now!"

It took Poland that long to remember his own crushing fear of strangers, causing him to stop yelling and turn his attention to the ground, mumbling something about '_why couldn't the odd tribute just leave them alone'_?

Liet called out to the invader more diplomatically; "We won't attack you if you don't attack us."

The white haired boy smile pleasantly, and Poland flinched at the gesture. Then he glared at Russia as hard as he could, because something essential inside him was shouting over and over again- this person is an enemy. This person is dangerous. This person can and will kill you.

"Come on Liet, let's leave. Like right now." Poland said to his closest friend urgently.

Somehow Liet didn't see the danger he did. He didn't know how, but she just gave him a little 'it's alright and nothing is going to hurt you' look. Poland felt horribly betrayed- even if she couldn't see the danger, couldn't she see that he knew something was wrong?

The intruder- his name was Russia he remembered- hadn't said a word yet. He just walked towards them, stepping carefully as though a landmine could go off under his feet if he put to much weight on the ground.

"Run Liet! Get out of here! You can't see it, can you!" Poland screamed- Russia didn't react at all to Poland's calls, something which was horribly abnormal in its own right. "Can you see! Right there!" He pointed in the general direction of Russia. "Right..." He slumped slightly, breathing heavily from his screams.

"P-Poland," Liet said softly.

The pink light reflected across his face, and illuminating could see the haunted look in his eyes. He saw... this thing tat left him so terrified...

Fire.

A raging inferno.

Screams.

His own, the people around him, he didn't know which.

It was all the same.

Every single time he was pushed to the ground and it never changed, they said it would, but look where he was now... It hadn't changed. It never would.

This... this person, Russia... go away... leave... Leave Liet and me-

and Poland was running, running even though he was unarmed, charging down the much larger boy

_leave_

and then-

Blood.

There was some of that.

Something more though...

That look in Poland's eye... even now it hadn't faded...

Even though his head was covered in blood, dented, gone, he still saw the thing that would have driven any human to insanity.

This thing- it can not be described in words. It was a concept that humans cannot begin to grasp, something their beings, their minds, lack the capacity to behold.

He saw only the nightmare, nightmare bathed in the pink cast down from the artificial sky...

He'd gotten his clothes all bloody, Poland realized dully. That was... a shame... Once he got back up he would have to... he wasn't a phoenix... he had suffered so much but he had just kept rising form the flames... not stronger, but alive... forever... but he wasn't... Eventually he'd just crash and burn.

* * *

PRUSSIA, DISTRICT FOUR, FOREST

Prussia stared at the sky. So Branda was dead. He had left her alone, no, he corrected himself, she had left herself alone, and now she was dead because of it. Was it his fault? He turned to his ally, "I told you about the situation with her," he sighed. "It wasn't that awesome. At all. I mean, she had been... but still, I thought that..."

"I kinda understand, I guess. Not as much as someone else would, but I had a friend, back when I was a little kid, who died because I wasn't able to take care of him. I told you about that earlier, right?"

Prussia nodded.

"But I was pretty unheroic back then, so instead of admitting that it was partly my fault, I just chose to blame Mexi… blame her… for his death. But then we got into a huge fight about it and it was never the same again." He shrugged. "I dunno, you're older enough than me that you should have a much better idea of this kinda thing. My life growing up wasn't as hard as yours was."

Prussia nodded again. He hadn't expected America to give him anything more than a 'totally not your fault dude'.

"Hey dude, it's weird for you to come to me for advice instead'a the other way around- I guess you've finally admitted who the more awesome one is here!"

Really, America still had a lot to learn. About stuff that matters, at least. For example, the fact that America could never even come close to Prussia's level in awesome even if he tried for the next thousand years.

* * *

ENGLAND, DISTRICT ONE, FOREST

England woke earlier that morning. She didn't get up for awhile, laying absolutely still underneath the green trees, silent so she'd ear anyone who tried to sneak up on her. There were a few minor irritations in this position- France's arm wrapped around her shoulders, which was strange as she had tricked China into sleeping between her and France so England would be safe from his wondering hands. She could hear the birds above- she wondered how the capital went about finding the birds and putting them into the arena. They must have all been originally scared away when the Capital began construction here, she reasoned tiredly. If she hadn't been in the Games this could be seen as almost peaceful...

Oh! England blinked her eyes open- smoke! She couldn't see anything, but she could smell the suffocating aroma that any human would be quick to identify.

She quickly hit France on the head, and shook China, screaming at both of them all the while, disregarding stealth in the face of fire.

"Quick, wake up! We have to get out of here!"

"I dun wunt any brea'fest if you were the un who- Ouch!" France woke up fully after a second smack from England. "What was that for, Iggy?"

"Fire!" She screamed at him, and perhaps he was silenced by the mad look in her eyes or he smelt the smoke. Either way, he turned to help England wake China.

China took only a few quick seconds to orientate herself.

Just like that they were off, temporarily forgetting most of their supplies as they ran.

The fire was more like a living creature than anything, breathing in the trees and sprinting forward as though the three careers were it's prey. The trees cackled as the fire tore at them, and the green undergrowth quickly turned red, then grey, as the fire embraced it.

England couldn't see anything but a few feet in front of her, At first it was the panic clouding her vision, and then it was the smoke. She coughed as she ran, and she couldn't' breath. She nearly collapsed once form this, but China seemingly aporated at her side, grabbed the sleeve of England's over-shirt and tore it off as both of them stumbled forward. She then proceeded to tear the sleeve so it was flat, like a handkerchief, and handed it to England. When England, her mind groggy from lack of air, just stared at it with confusion, China shoved it in England's face, covering her mouth with the dirty cloth. England's eyes widened at that and she nodded to say that she got the idea.

Neither of the two girls spoke a word during this exchange, to avoid inhaling the thick smoke.

From that point on England ran behind China, who was a faster runner then her, keeping the older girl as a focus point so she didn't have to worry about somehow ending up running right into the fire. Somehow she felt that China knew where she was headed.

She didn't know where France was. A part of her hoped that they had got separated, because while she could dispose of China if worst came to worst, she had known the frog far to long to bring herself to actually kill him. (This train of thought disgusted her, but she couldn't avoid it when in the Games like this.)

England tripped over a root, and damn, the fire was racing right alongside them. She saw China fade into the smoke ahead of her, as she pulled herself to both feet, using only one hand as the other was holding the rag to her mouth, barely effective against the smoke. She was on her feet again in a second.

Then the world vanished from perception.

All she knew was that she couldn't stand.

Something large was pinning her to the ground.

She abandoned the rag, clawing as the dirt in front of her with her fingernails, trying to get free from the incredible force.

Dirt. It was everywhere. mixed into the smoke and ash, covering her face in a fine layer of the stuff.

She choked- she wasn't sure on what. All England knew was that she couldn't breath, she couldn't move, and the heat that surrounded her was so incredible and she could fee the skin on her dirty face burning and

pain

oh god

her entire back was on fire

she struggled even harder, tried to get free, please stop, please don't hurt anymore, I don't care just leave me alone-

tears ran down her face, leaving a few trails free of the dirt and ash.

She had to calm down and evaluate the situation. She took a few deep breathes, then glanced over her shoulder, squinting her eyes, empty protection from the heat. A tree had collapsed on top of her. It covered her back, pinning her to the ground.

She tried to get free again, experimentally now that she had seen what was holding her down. Again no luck. She was going to die like this, wasn't she. Defeated by a stupid tree! England had thought that her death would have been a bit more respectful than this. Maybe taking on twenty enemy tributes at once, or sacrificing herself so a defenseless twelve year old could win.

She wanted a death that would have made her mother proud.

She wanted to leave Seychelles nothing to cry over.

She wanted to be the type of person Sea could look up to.

She wanted people to tell stories of her selflessness, her braveness, her glory for years to come.

She wanted...

She wanted someone to be there for her at the end.

France would have been nice, but any tribute could do.

Just someone to hold her and say it wasn't all for nothing, that she mattered, that she was important.

Like an answer to her wishes, suddenly she was no longer alone.

* * *

LITHUANIA, DISTRICT THREE, FOREST

Liet watched her captor nervously. She hadn't dared run away, not after seeing him hit Poland so hard it left a dent in her friend's head. She was absolutely terrified of the white haired boy. She didn't want to join Poland in death, and for every second she spent with him, the closer she seemed to come.

She had been with him for a few hours now, but he hadn't spoken to her a second time.

He just leaned against a tree and waited, for what she didn't know, wearing that smile. He hadn't stopped smiling once since she had first seen him, and it was yet another thing about him that scared her.

Liet thought that as soon as he used up whatever use he might have for her, he'd kill her.

She knew the way she thought it made it sound selfish, but above all, she didn't want to die.

* * *

LIECHTENSTEIN, DISTRICT NINE, FOREST

Liechtenstein followed her brother across the rocky foothills of the mountain.

"Where are we going now, big brother?" She asked.

"We'll just hide and wait everyone out. They'll all kill each other until there are few enough of them left for me to handle it."

She nodded, but didn't agree fully with his plan. Liechtenstein knew that 'handling it' consisted of not just killing the remaining tributes, but also giving up his own life for her sake. She didn't want that to happen. She couldn't let Switzerland die, not after everything he had done for her. She wasn't worthy of him dying to protect her, and she refused to let that happen. When it came time, she'd think of some way out of this mess.

* * *

HUNGARY, DISTRICT TWELVE, MOUNTAIN

Hungary looked backwards at her allies. She was the front guard, moving first on the narrow pathway that led up the mountain. Austria was only a few paces behind her, the perfect position for her to protect him if they encountered any enemies. She had chosen to take care of her boyfriend int he Games, something that her District was doubtlessly complaining about back at home. He wasn't that bad a burden on her. It wasn't like she was the only one looking out for him. There were the others traveling with her and Austria. In fact, Austria had taken up the position of somewhat leading the pseudo careers. He always had had a talent for bossing people around, after all.

Still, their relationship was unbalanced in the Games. He still depended heavily on her for survival. If she were to die, then what would happen to him? She didn't want to sound so unconfident in her boyfriend, but... The fact remained that he was extremely weak physically. He was smart and good with strategy, but he simply couldn't hold his own in a fight.

His life was in her hands.

Only one person could survive the Game.

He was nothing more then a burden on her out here.

Did she ever think of abandoning him?

The answer to this question will never be told, because just then a loud rumbling sound filled the air, and Hungary spun around to see many large rocks falling from overhead- An avalanche?

She didn't think, just grabbed Austria and ran- where? She had to get out of here! She had to protect him! At the cost of her own life... she was just that type of person.

She pulled him along the narrow walkway, quickly, until they rounded a bend. She heard canons firing in the distance.

Hungary then stopped and looked back, dust rising form where they had come from.

"It's over." She said, her tone impossible to read.

Austria nodded. "Where are the others?" He asked, and she could tell by his face that he was shaken but refusing to let if effect him.

"They must still be back there. Should I go check?"

He nodded again, and leaned against the cliff side, waiting for the diagnosis.

Hungary wasn't sure if she wanted to see what was behind the corner. The cannons earlier... She knew it was doubtful that anyone besides her and Austria had survived. She turned the bend, peeked really, and then looked back to Austria, who was waiting expectantly.

She slowly shook her head.

"I think- Ice, Germany, and Japan- they're all dead."

* * *

JAPAN, DISTRICT TWO, MOUNTAIN

Japan saw the rocks hurtling down from above. He didn't know what to do for a second- couldn't fight boulders- but then it hit him. Run. So simple, so hard. Never turn your back on an enemy, never surrender. The boulders are not an enemy, he told himself this firmly, just a _natural disaster_.

Disaster. That was an adequate way to describe this situation, he thought. All his plans had just gone up in smoke, just like the forest below them.

They said the Hunger Games were unpredictable. Japan disliked unpredictability. He had to be prepared for every eventuality. He had to keep a sharpened katana under his pillow, so when his brother tried to kill him in his sleep he'd be prepared. He had to keep a multitude of presents for Taiwan to be stashed away so he could bribe her to do his bidding. He had to distance himself from China, so if he was ever in a situation where a bond could get him in trouble, he'd be prepared.

He could never let anyone become close to him.

He could never bring himself to care for anyone.

Because if that happened... he didn't even know. He didn't want to know.

He'd heard of people sacrificing themselves for others, and he didn't understand. He'd seen people cry when their loved ones couldn't, and he repressed the urge to ask them why.

Repressed.

Huh.

Come to think of it, that term was far more familiar to him then it should be.

Now that he thought of it, all he did was repress. His bonds, emotions, laughter...

**I have never laughed once in my life.**

Not once.

Crying, what did that feel like?

What. Why. How.

This world...

Why was it this way?

How had he become like this?

This wasn't right.

None of this was right.

It was to late to change.

It was-

A hand reaching out to him.

Japan stood, frozen in shock, in the path of the avalanche.

Someone was reaching back for him.

He could take this hand.

If he reached out and took this hand then maybe things would change. Maybe he would be able to love again. He might relearn the lesson on laughter, or maybe friendship.

Japan could save himself.

This hand... it was like all of the opportunities of the future and all the paths he hadn't taken in the past were opening themselves to him.

He wondered whose hand it was.

Maybe China or Taiwan. Korea, donning that idiotic grin _I don't think you understand anything, brother_. Hong Kong, or perhaps Macau who should be dead.

He could just reach out and take it,

_I will never accept help._

_Never admit defeat._

_ALONE_

**_ALONE_**

_I don't need anyone._

_I can never give up, _**I'd rather die.**

**die alone  
**

**i'd rather die alone than beside a friend  
**

Japan pulled back his treacherous hand, spun away, and ran; from the collapsing boulders, the rising dust, and the second chance he couldn't bring himself to take.

* * *

GERMANY, DISTRICT TEN, MOUNTAIN

Germany knew he wouldn't make it. He had tripped in his hurry to escape from the avalanche. He didn't have time to stand.

It was over- Wait!

Ice was running over to him, even though she was the rear guard had been out of the reach of the avalanche.

She grabbed him and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Why did you..." He asked, though he knew his voice was barely audible over the sound of the falling boulders.

She leaned in close; "It's a thank you. For buying me dinner."

"Hey, I don't know what you are-"

She pushed him backwards.

'I guess even I..." She said, not regretfully, but as though she was surprised by her own actions.

The last thing he saw was her smile, then she was gone, buried deep underneath the new face of the mountain.

He heard a cannon fire.

He started to run again, he couldn't let her sacrifice- she had died for him?- go to waste.

Germany didn't get far. He was hit in the side with one boulder, then another one careened straight into his knees.

He still stood upright for a few seconds.

In that instant as his eyes found the top of the mountain Germany knew everything.

His whole life was laid bare before him.

**Past and present.**

* * *

_A young girl standing in front of the frozen meat section. She looks pitiful, and you can hear her stomach growling._

_"Are you hungry?" You ask her naively._

_She nods mournfully._

_"I have some money," you say, "Here, get whatever you want."_

_"Do you really mean it?" She asks, her eyes shining._

_"Yes." You affirm._

_A grin breaks across her face._

_"Thank you!" she says, then reconsiders her enthusiasm. "But I don't think I have anything to repay you with."_

_"That's fine," you say, then almost mournfully, "There's nothing I need."_

* * *

**There was no future.**

* * *

_"Well, if I ever find something I think you might need, I'll give it to you."_

_You wish she'd offer her friendship, but it doesn't seem to cross her mind. That's okay. It's not like you're a stranger to loneliness._

* * *

**Suddenly there was no past either.**


	4. SAVIOR

England felt someone grasping her hand, a small comfort in the blazing inferno.

'Who'... she tried to say, but her mouth was to dry to form words.

She felt a small relief through her numbness, and she vaguely knew that the tree had been pushed off of her by a third party.

"It's alright," someone said, even though the smoke must have been as harmful to them as it was to her, "You're safe."

A warm, comforting voice. _mother...?_ Nah. Couldn't be.

England was far to out of it to know how badly she was injured, who had saved her, or where her allies had gone. The one thing she did know was that she was miraculously still alive. And it'd damn better stay that way.

* * *

**~SAVIOR~**

* * *

Belarus waited under the large tree.

The person had said that he would meet her here, in a place where the capital had no eyes.

When Russia was reaped, Belarus hadn't just sat around quietly waiting for him to save herself. She had wandered through the district, asking covertly for anyone who was part of a rebellion. The rebellion, she hoped, would have it in their power to slip her siblings out before the Games began. Alas, she hadn't been able to make contact with them quickly enough, and the Games had started with her brother in the lineup. Then Ukraine had died, and Belarus's efforts doubled as the threat to her loved ones became all to real.

Eventually a shady looking person in the market center said he knew of a rebellion. Or more, he knew how to contact a member of one. He told her to wait at this location, until the rebellion member came.

So she waited.

It was nearly an hour before he showed up.

He was dressed in light clothes that hooded his face effectively. He didn't look suspicious at all, but the way he strolled right up to her told her the truth.

"Order of the Thread?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. That was the name of this particular Rebellion group. She had no idea on the thoughts behind the strange name, and she didn't particularly care.

"Yep! I'm- well, I can't tell you my name, huh?" She blinked at the cheerfulness of his voice. He doesn't sound at all like a member of the Rebellion.

"Belarus. That's my name." She greeted abruptly.

"I knew that. I wouldn't agree to meet with just anyone, you know."

"Can you get my brother out of the games?" Belarus wasn't one to waste time on mindless small talk.

"That depends. In fact, we already were planning to sabotage this years Hunger Games."

"How? Will it save the tributes?"

"Err. Can't guarantee that."

"I just want to get my brother home safely."

"I'll try to keep him from carking it, but..."

"This 'Order of the Thread', what is your purpose?"

"Ah? Well, we've been trying to take out the capital. Isn't that obvious?"

"How are you going about it?"

"Well, err, not really sure. Lots of work hard work," he said.

Suddenly Belarus was struck by a bad premonition. _Don't tell me this guy is actually... He as a very thick accent, and it is definitively not the capital one, but just to be sure..._

"Which district are you from?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm not from a district," he smiled warmly, "I'm from O.S."

"... Is 'O.S.' a capital run program?"

He looked surprised, then laughed. "No! It's not anything of the sort. I'm not from the capital. I swear." He then continued on, "But from the time I've spent at the hotel watching Holland drink his face off, you could say I'm from district eleven. Easier that way."

"Holland?"

"A code name," he said breezily.

"Will you save brother?"

He looked regretful. "I'm sorry. Probably not. But you can come to our headquarters and plead your case there. Rome might even hear you out, if he doesn't have something else goin' on at the time."

Belarus considered it a moment, then nodded. Any chance to save brother was better then none.

* * *

UNKNOWN

He awoke to the hot sun shining down on his face. He groggily moved his hand to cover it, worried that he was getting sunburnt.

How long had he been lying there? He doubted that he was the sort of person who normally laid down in the middle of… and under?... a pile of rocks.

He saw a large cliff rise into the air beside him, and when he raised his head off the ground he saw it extended below him as well. He was on a ledge on the side of a giant cliff… mountain maybe?

One of his legs was trapped under a rock and he feared that it was broken. He couldn't feel it. He raised his hand to his head, something was covering it. Held his hand in front of his face. Dried blood. Had to have been hit pretty badly for that much blood, probably he had been knocked out.

He must have had a pretty bad accident. He didn't remember how it had happened though.

He sat up, pushed on the rock that his leg was under. He managed to- with some level of pain- free it. He inspected it—either broken or sprained. Pity. He'd need to have to find someone to fix it. He wondered if he was the sort of person with access to the necessary doctors.

It was around then when it struck him that he had no idea who he was.

He assumed he was someone; that he had an identity, a name, a family- but when he waited for the information it just didn't come to him. He knew things, like that this country was called Panem, that the rock was called a rock, and that the sky turned dark at night- he just didn't remember ever seeing a night with his own eyes, just knew what it should look like.

He picked himself up, leaned against the cliff. Saw that the ledge was actually more like a walkway carved into the side of the cliff.

He had to find someone to look after him… He started to move.

He was walking along the edge of the cliff when he saw them; three savage looking mutts. What were mutts doing here? They looked like large dogs with huge teeth, dark bristling fur, and claws as long as his fingers.

He spun around, ran as fast as he could with his injured leg. More like limping then anything. They chased. They were so much faster than him, he had no hope… He had no idea what was going on, why were there mutts here? But he didn't have time to wonder.

He slipped, his leg betraying him. Fell off the edge of the walkway. He managed to grab the edge of the cliff and held on with one hand.

The mutts stopped, left him, thinking perhaps that he was as good as dead.

At least they were gone now, but he was going to die after being alive only- how long? He didn't know his age, but he felt young. So young.

He dangled off the side of the cliff, not knowing what to think, save of his impending death.

He couldn't hang on much longer, and his arm was giving out and he was slowly losing his grip, slipping… Then just as he was sure that it was all over, a hand grabbed his own.

"Stay still. Don't move. You'll be alright, just hold on."

"Who are you?" He called up. "Who am I," softer.

"What do you mean?" The boy- he could tell by his voice- asked.

"I don't know who I am. I just woke up here… I think I hit my head. Where are we?"

"Where?" The boy who held him laughed. "Welcome to the Hunger Games, kid."

Oh.

That explained it. He was in the middle of the Hunger Games. Then that meant…

"Are we allied?"

"Nope!"

He was going to die. He was dangling off the side of a cliff, held from falling by a random tribute that he wasn't allied with, in the middle of the hunger games.

"I don't know whether to trust you or not, but please get me up!"

"On it, one it." His rescuer sighed dramatically. "Anything else you want? Me to throw myself off the cliff once you're up?"

"N-no."

The boy started to pull him up little by little, and he tried to help by finding foot grips and boosting himself up.

But then… "I don't think I can hold you any longer." The boy said through gritted teeth.

This meant that… his hand was already slipping, and he tried to hold on, he really did, but it was too late. There was a river underneath the cliff he was hanging off of, but it was too far down and he doubted it'd be enough to save him.

He fell.

* * *

PRUSSIA, DISTRICT FOUR, MOUNTAIN

Prussia gritted his teeth. He had let the kid fall! Totally not awesome. If America had seen that he'd have to endure long lectures on how unherioc that was.

Prussia jumped off the cliff after the kid. Not the sanest behavior, but remember, he was from district four and that was a river down there. He had jumped into the water from much higher places in his lifetime, so it really wasn't as awesome for him as it was for the people watching the games on TV.

Prussia hit the water hard, but he had prepared for that, positioning his body so that he wouldn't belly flop.

He swam through the water easily, grabbed the boy's body and dragged both of them to the surface.

Then he stopped for a moment to reconsider his actions. Now what? On top of everything he had an amnesic child to look after in the middle of the Hunger Games?

* * *

HUNGARY, DISTRICT TWELVE, MOUNTAIN

Austria and Hungary continued climbing up the mountain, even as the sky began to darken. Another day had already passed. Scary how quickly time went when trapped in the middle of an arena to fight to the death with a bunch of fellow scared teens about to turn killer.

They found a cave on the mountain, and were happy to find that it was long and narrow and had two entrances on opposite sides of the mountain. They put their stuff there- they had been able to salvage quite a bit from the supplies that the careers had been carrying, and were well off given their circumstances.

They were now waiting midnight with some anticipation- which of their allies had died in the avalanche?

Then Hungary saw something. A small girl, sitting a little farther down the mountain from them. She didn't seem to have seen them, and Hungary quietly pointed her out to Austria.

What he did next she was not expecting. He stood and walked down over to the little girl. When he approached her he raised his hands above his head to show that he wasn't armed, but the little girl still seemed scared, tears bubbling. She stood, prepared to run.

"Wait," Austria said. Didn't yell, just calmly said. Slowly the girl turned back to him. "Do you know where to find food on this mountain?" The girl fearfully nodded.

"Then why don't you stay with us. You can help us find some food and we will" Hungary will "protect you."

The small girl looked up in surprise, and then smiled through her tears. Finally someone will protect her and she won't have to be so lonely…

Meanwhile Hungary was overjoyed- a cute little girl to cuddle!

* * *

UNKNOWN, WOODS

He woke in a small clearing, leaning against a tree. "Where am I?"

"My hideout." It was the person who had saved him back on the cliff. "Well, mine and America's, but he only comes home occasionally."

"Do you know my name? And what's yours."

"Well, you're Germany, and I'm Awesome!"

"…What is your name?"

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Prussia."

"This is the Hunger Games?"

"Yep! You're from district ten, and I'm from district four."

"Are you a career?"

"No, I made out on my own. You are though. Or were, at least. When I found you there wasn't anyone else nearby. It looked like an avalanche or something wiped them out."

"How did someone from district ten end up in the career pack?"

"This year the careers were the both from districts ten and twelve, and the guy from district two. There was a traditional career pack too – both from one and the girl from two-, but they haven't done much so far. They need more members to be effective."

"Oh. So what is…?"

"From what I remember from the reapings you have a family back in your district. They didn't seem too upset at you leaving though." Prussia shrugged. "The sky will start up in a minute- it's nearly midnight. Then we can see who died this past day."

* * *

LITHUANIA, DISTRICT THREE, FOREST

The capital theme song started. The arena was once again covered in soft pink light. Liet felt like crying at the sight of it. It was like Poland was back with her- he had died in this- and she looked over at Russia. He was evil. He had killed Poland, he was evil. Liet shivered. Why was he still here? She bit her hand, trying to stop herself from shaking… why? What had made it turn out like this… and so she slowly faded away, being overwritten by hate and fear.

* * *

JAPAN, DISTRICT TWO, FOREST

Japan watched the sky. The first to appear was the weakling from district three. The… actually Japan couldn't tell which gender the dead tribute was. This meant that China was still alive though. That was bad.

Next came up Ice. So she had died in the avalanche? Good riddance.

_(It wasn't like the hand that reached for him could have been hers, after all. No-one would die trying to protect him. That just didn't happen.)_

Then it was over.

The rest of his former 'alliance' had survived the avalanche. He'd been hoping that more of them were gone. The capital was taking its time this year, he thought. That means that they're planning something big…

* * *

LIECHTENSTEIN, DISTRICT NINE, FOREST

Liechtenstein fell to the ground. Everything looked so blurry… so… "Switz?" She weakly called out.

He was by her side in an instant. "Lili, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good…" He held her small frame, not knowing quite what to do with her, how to comfort her, how to take care of her.

The Hunger Games were no place to get sick.

* * *

GERMANY, DISTRICT TEN, FOREST

Germany stared at the food that Prussia had brought him. It didn't look too good. "Is this really the Hunger Games?" He asked.

"What else would it be?" Prussia flopped on the ground beside him.

"How many people are left? What day is it?"

"Only the second day. The capital's been pretty lax with the deaths so far. I not sure exactly how many are left, but-"

"Are the tributes from One still alive?"

"Yes."

"Two? Three?"

"The boy from three is dead."

"Four?"

"I'm from four, remember? My district partner is dead though."

"Five? Six?"

"The girl from six is dead."

"Seven? Eight?"

"The girl from eight."

"Nine? Ten?"

"Both from nine are alive. You're from ten remember? You're district partner is dead as well though."

"She is? Eleven?"

"Yeah, I think she died at the avalanche that lost you your memory. The girl from eleven is also dead."

"Twelve?"

"Both alive. You were allied with them before the avalanche."

"Six dead. That means that eighteen are left. You spoke of an alliance you have earlier?"

"Yeah. America. He's awesome, though not as much as I am. He won't bother you if you don't bother him, err, usually. Just stay away from him. If you do see him, say that you're with me. He likes to spend his time wandering the forest doing god knows what," Germany noticed that at the mention of God Prussia clenched his fist over a necklace he wore. Was he religious? "You just have to stay out of the way of all people period. I'll handle everything. Your leg is still sprained, you know."

Germany inspected his leg. Prussia was right- it was sprained. At least it wasn't broken. Not that badly even, for the pain didn't feel like that much to him. Maybe he was used to getting hurt like this or he was still in shock or something.

Prussia handed Germany a weapon, a bow and a satchel of arrows. "Here. Do you know how to use this?" Germany notched an arrow and fired it, winced at how far away from his target it landed.

"Guess not. Here, you hold it like this…" Prussia started to readjust Germany's grip on the weapon. Germany stared at him for a moment.

"Why are you helping me like this?" What do you have to gain from it?

Prussia shrugged. "I don't know. Now the arrow should rest against this thingy…"

* * *

THIRD PERSON OMNIPRESENT

The sky was getting dark already. The day had passed without a single canon, without a single attack. Everything seemed so much brighter... for all besides the genre savvy tributes, who knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

GERMANY, DISTRICT TEN, FOREST

Prussia left Germany that night, "I need to go hunting so we have enough food."

"You'll be back soon?" Suddenly he felt so young, scared of being left alone on the growing darkness.

"Don't worry, I've gone through things a thousand times worse than this and have always ended up okay. I'm just too awesome to die."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Hey, what's with those tears?"

"I'm not crying."

"If you say so. Hey, I have an idea." Prussia dug out a necklace he was wearing- Germany hadn't seen it before because it was under his shirt. The charm was a black cross. "This is my district pin. Why don't you keep it safe for me until I get back, okay? It's also my good luck charm—nothing will hurt you when you wear it."

Germany nodded mutely.

"I'm not sure what happened to your own district pin- maybe it washed away in the river." Germany nodded again. "Don't worry, alright? Just climb up in that tree and don't come down until I come back for you. If someone else walks by just be quiet and hide. And if they find you anyways," he handed Germany a bow and box of arrows. Then took off his necklace and draped it over Germany's neck. "There you go! It's important, so take good care of it, alright? Why don't I tie you up there in the tree so you can go to sleep?"

He quickly tied Germany in the tree in a manner that if he so wished he could easily get free.

Then he disappeared into the night, carrying a flashlight that America had salvaged from cornucopia and left at the meeting place like a beacon.

Germany watched the light fade into the trees, gone long after he couldn't make out Prussia anymore. He clutched the cross in his hand, his knuckles going white, waiting.

And for a second he remembered- remembered snow and ice and being left all alone.

Strange, he didn't remember crying.

* * *

LIET, DISTRICT THREE, FOREST

Russia walked through the woods, Liet at his side. "How much farther?" She asked.

"Where are we going?"

But Russia didn't respond.

Light. Was that light gleaming through the trees? Russia quickened his pace. Liet's eyes widened. Please no…

Russia walked through the darkness like he was shadow, the cool breeze that swept through the night. Liet was clumsier, her creeping less refined. She wondered if whoever Russia was tracking would be able to kill him. She hoped so, so that she could be free… That she could run away and forget all this… She was too scared to act on her own, scared that if she tried he'd hunt her down and kill her. Kill her like he killed Poland. She had trembled more in the past day then she ever had before in her life. More even than her little brother Latvia, and that was saying something.

Russia emerged from the trees, stepping into the bright light. Liet shielded her eyes for a moment as they adjusted.

Then ever so slowly she was able to see clearly. A boy- perhaps seventeen- held the flashlight. What an idiot, she thought, turning on a light like that out in the middle of the hunger games. And now he had Russia to deal with for his troubles.

The boy lowered the flashlight enough that she could get a good look at his features. White hair- or just really light blonde, it was hard to tell in the lighting. Then she saw his stunning red eyes. Albino it was. He was also dressed in white- no, that was just the odd lighting. He wore black like the rest of the tributes.

Russia advanced towards him, slowly, carefully. She ducked behind a tree, not wanting to get caught in a fight.

Russia lunged at the boy first, managing to rip the flashlight from his hands.  
He swiped his metal pole at him then, missing and hitting the ground. Liet gasped inaudibly as a crater was left in the dirt.

Prussia drew a sword that had been hanging at his side, slashed Russia- happily?- with it. He looked like he was enjoying the fight. That was odd- Liet couldn't imagine anyone being excited about or enjoying fighting with Russia.

With the flashlight on the ground Liet could only catch snapshots of the battle, whenever the flashlight- which her eyes were now used to- illuminated the pair.

It must have been a disadvantage for Prussia that his eyes were used to the light and Russia's were used to the dark.

All she could see was a tangle of limbs here, a sword there, a metal pole swimming through the night. A splash of red that was probably blood. A few strands of white hair pulled from someone's- she didn't know whose- head.

Then the flashlight was off for good, smashed to pieces by Russia, realizing his advantage in the darkness.

Canon fired.

Liet held her breath. Who was it…? Who had won…?

Someone stood in front of her, and because her eyes were out of place in the dark she couldn't tell who it was for a moment, then he began to become clear.

White hair. Tall. Blood splattered on his face. A metal pole in his hand. A piece of fabric wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

Russia.

He turned, continued to silently walk on.

She fearfully followed. If that strong looking older boy hadn't been able to kill Russia then what chance did she have…?

* * *

AMERICA, DISTRICT SEVEN, FOREST

Suddenly fear gripped him. Something was horribly wrong… And the cannon fired to emphasize his fears…

America ran through the forest, not bothering to avoid the trees and running right through them. As in through their trunks. He left a trail of destruction in his wake.

He came in short time to a clearing, and knew what was there even before he saw it.

He ran to Prussia's body, knelt beside it. Ran his hands over his body, looking.

Searching, but he couldn't find it. Where was it…? He needed it… It wasn't there.

What had Prussia done with it? Had the person who killed him taken it?

He took that jacket that he had ripped off of Prussia's dead body and laid it over him, covering the dreadful dent on his head.

Then he stood and walked away, the hovercraft materializing behind him as he walked into the darkness.

Then he smiled, the light reflecting sinisterly off his glasses, hiding his deep blue eyes. Who's next…? He wondered. Who's next…

* * *

LIET, DISTRICT THREE, FOREST

Liet lagged behind Russia, not wanting to walk in front of him and give him a clear shot at her.

Soon the two came to a hillside void of trees and he sat down, finally bothering to wipe the blood from his face. He motioned for her to sit beside him.

"Um, sir, I…"

"You are scared of me, no?"

"Y-yes." She looked at her hands, fidgeting. "You killed Poland and I…"

"You can never forgive me for that?" He said it cheerfully with a wide smile, eyes closed. But there was something else there…

Liet nodded.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't kill you."

"Why?" She asked, and then regretted speaking. She shouldn't make him reconsider it…

"You remind me of someone I once knew. Of course he's long gone now." His facial expression never changed, but there was something like regret in his words.

"What happened to him?"

* * *

AMERICA, DISTRICT SEVEN, FOREST

America smiled.

He stood in a tree that's branches reached over the hill that Russia and Liet were sitting on. He was right above them, and he leaned over now, adjusting his glasses, looking down on them.

America jumped.

* * *

LIET, DISTRICT THREE.

Liet snapped up. Russia was standing. When did he…?

A loud thud.

America, the tribute from seven, stood not five feet away from them, holding a giant- did they even allow those in the games?

America grinned, held the chainsaw out in front of him. There wasn't any electricity out here- it must be a specially modified capital version.

America ran at Russia, holding the chainsaw out in front of him.

Of course. District seven was trees, so America had been wielding stuff like that since he was a little kid, unlike Russia, who Liet doubted despite all of his oddities made a habit of carrying around long pieces of metal everywhere he goes.

America's chainsaw cut into Russia's arm. Liet held her hand in front of her mouth as Russia's blood splattered everywhere. He had been hurt…?

"Get out of here!" America shouted at her, and she complied, running away until she was on the edges of the trees. She couldn't do anything in situations like this. She was physically weak and had never so much as touched a weapon before the games.

She could only watch.

Russia countered America by hitting him with his metal pole, hit his arm so badly Liet could hear the sound of metal against flesh loud and clear even from her hiding spot a good twenty feet away.

How was America not holding his arm and screaming in pain?

Russia frowned, and suddenly he looked like a different person.

America lunged at him again, and Russia leaned back, barely avoiding getting sliced to smithereens by America's chainsaw. Russia managed to grab a fistful of America's hair and this time America did react, screaming in pain.

He screamed when someone pulled his hair but didn't react when he was hit with a metal pole…? What was wrong with him…?

America, clutching his head with one head, brought his chainsaw down to Russia's leg. Russia's pipe was in the way in an attempt to block him, but the chainsaw cut right through the piece of metal and carved a gaping hole in the lower part of Russia's leg.

Liet watched with growing fascination and horror as Russia's leg burst bright red, and blood covered America's previously shiny clean chainsaw.

If that had been her in Russia's position… But he still stood, perhaps knowing that if he fell he'd be killed.

Still holding America's hair he raised his metal pole- the half that he still held, the other half was on the floor- and slammed it against the top of America's head.

America grinned.

Liet couldn't see so much as a mark on the blonde boy.

America reached forward, Russia's metal pipe still resting on the top of his head, his chainsaw still embedded in Russia's foot, and wrapped his fingers around Russia's neck. Held them there. Squeezed.

Slowly she opened her eyes; saw America standing right before her. "He… is dead?" She asked, slowly backing away. America was dangerous. More so than she had ever imagined, watching him in the training center. Russia hadn't come to training at all, so she wasn't surprised that something had been up… But America had faked it, making himself seem weaker than he actually was. Way weaker. He had seemed quite harmless when dueling with… Oh. He had spent most of his time at the training center hanging out with the boy who Russia had killed earlier this night. "Russia- he killed my district mate." Liet said, speaking slowly and clearly.

For the first time America looked directly at her. His eyes were as blue as the sky- no, they were the sky. "He killed Poland?"

Liet nodded, wondering how he knew Poland's name- he must have been paying attention at the reaping, unlike nearly everyone else.

"He killed you're… Killed your?" She asked.

"District partner, earlier in the bloodbath. And my ally just earlier tonight. Come on, you look hungry. I think I stashed some food around here…"

Liet was stunned at his sudden change of conversation topic. He seemed really odd, but she didn't want to be alone out here… "Allies?" She asked, and he looked at her oddly for a moment, and then nodded.

"I suppose it's about time I started… Too bad I'm alone for now…"

* * *

GERMANY, DISTRICT TEN, FOREST

Germany waited in the darkness for Prussia to return. He had said that he'd be right back. Then he saw it- Prussia's face across the sky, smiling down on him.

Germany didn't remember his own life, but he remembered well enough what that meant. Prussia was gone now, and he was all alone in the darkness in an arena full of tributes that wanted nothing more than to kill him…. And he still didn't know anything yet.

Not about who he is, was, where he came from.

It was like he had just sprung forth into the world, already a teen; - at least he thought he was a teen. He might be twelve, though he suspected his age to be more around thirteen.

He held Prussia's cross tightly in his hand hoping that if he wished hard enough Prussia would just walk right back to him, emerge out of the forest, some animals dangling from his hands. Then he'd laugh at the very idea that he could die.

Prussia had said to wait for him to return. But he couldn't do that anymore, so now what?

* * *

LITHUANIA, DISTRICT THREE, FOREST

Liet walked behind yet another person, this one she wasn't so sure of. She had loved Poland, was terrified- though for some unfathomable reason didn't quite hate- Russia, and now America- what to make of him? She could easily draw a favorable opinion if she focused only on the time spent at the training center when he was carefree and easy to please. A bit of an idiot, but in a way that she had found refreshing, having lived with people like Estonia her whole life. He had reminded her of a more boyish version of Poland back then almost.

But now he seemed so different. Colder, more serious. What could she think about him? This boy who had defeated Russia so easily, who was strong enough to shrug off being hit in the head with a metal pipe- the same one that had crumpled Poland's heads in and killed Prussia. Who carried a chainsaw and wasn't afraid to use it. Who told her to run away when he was fighting Russia. Who killed Russia, because he had been injured in such a way that no-one could survive, not even him. That scared her- that there'd always be someone stronger. Here was America, who defeated Russia who defeated Prussia who had spent much of the time training beating up America.

America spoke then, "Are you tired?"

"No, I've been sleeping during the day and walking at night. It's what Russia preferred."

America smiled. "That's what I've been doing too. It'll be easier this way—carrying you would mean that I'd have to hide some of my stuff." Did he really think that he could have walked through the middle of the Hunger Games carrying her while she slept? He was strong, sure, but just how strong…?

"Maybe if it ever comes to that you should take a break too…"

"Yeah, that'd be nice! Then we could tell scary stories…!"

"I don't think we need any scary stories here…"

"Right dude, I'm sure we can find someone who can tell really scary ones!"

He didn't listen to her at all! It was almost as if he had become a different person- the person she knew from back at the training center- in the space of a few seconds.

Wait a minute- could this be his way of coping with bad things? His friend and his district partner were both dead- wait, didn't he and his district partner have the same last name? Was she his sister or something?

"Your district partner- was she your sister?" Liet blurted out, and then realized how it must have sounded, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

But America looked over at her, "It's fine. No, she wasn't. Not by blood, anyways."

Liet waited to see if he would elaborate.

"When I was little I lived in an orphanage. It was called 'Latina'. Mexico, she also went there. Me and my brother had had a difficult life before then, and when we finally ended up at Latina we were considered outsiders who didn't belong there by most of the kids. Or at least I was- Canada was actually was pretty popular, when they could see him that is. They all pretty much hated me." He laughed. "Mexico didn't though, at least at first. She gotta be really close with me and Canada and we sorta considered her our sister- or what our sister woulda been like had we had one.

Because a' this she one day took our last name as her own so the world would know our connection. The orphanage was shut down not long after that though, and most of the former residents took on Latina as their last name in honor of the orphanage that they grew up in. None of us saw each other that much for awhile… Then me and Mexico got into a huge fight a few years back, and never really made up. Before the games, we hadn't spoken since that fight."

"Oh. Do you love her?" Liet asked awkwardly.

America turned, surprised. "Yeah, but not like that, I don't think. There was a time that I did, but that was… a long time ago. Not anymore, anyhow."

"Russia killed her? I didn't see that..."

"Bloodbath. I totally beat him up and got revenge though, right? It was pretty heroic, right?"

"I uh…" She wasn't sure quite what heroic meant anymore, but she had a feeling it didn't involve anything to do with two kids killing each other. "Uh…"

"Not very? Guess I'll have to try harder next time. It's easier to be a hero if you have people to protect, so I just need to find some people to protect!"

Was this guy for real?

America quickened his pace to the point that he was almost running.

"W-wait up a second!"

"Too fast? Maybe I really should carry you!"

He flopped on the ground suddenly and Liet walked cautiously towards him.

"Come on over here, Liet! Sit down, relax. We'll spend the night here, 'kay?"

"A-alright"

It was dark and silent, then America spoke again, quieter. "I'm scared, Liet. I completely… earlier today…" He shivered, bit his lip. "And now it's dark and cold and I can just see all of the monsters…I'm so worried…"

"Worried of what?"

"Have you ever seen a horror movie? Where when watching you just know that something bad's gonna happen but the characters never seem to listen to your warnings? And this is even worse because I know it's real…"

"You had the chance to watch horror movies in an orphanage on district seven?"

He shrugged it off. "I managed. This reminds me of a movie… Battle Royale it was called… where a group of classmates were forced to fight to the death by the government, but…"

"How did you watch this stuff? Why would the capital make a movie like that when they already have the hunger games?"

"It was made before the rebellion. Before Panem even existed, actually."

Liet looked at him oddly. How did he get stuff like that…?

"At the orphanage, they were always showing us relics of the past and stuff. Actually, this movie wasn't even made in our language originally! I had to watch it with subtitles- they hadn't managed to salvage the American version."

"Language?"

"Like we speak American. Long ago there used to be a bunch of different ways people spoke. They were called languages."

How did he know something like that…?

"That's the sorta thing they taught at Latina. Probably why it was shut down."

"So you know what the world was like before Panem existed?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome back then."

"You said there were a lot of different ways people spoke… why was that?"

"There were a bunch of different types of people, like how the people at the capital and each district are different from each other, but sometimes the different groups of people didn't even know that there were groups of people besides them in the world for a long time! So they all had their own sets of traditions and laws and stuff… They lived far away from each other in the beginning, but then they integrated as time passed… Did you know that there were once over three hundred countries?"

"What's a country?"

"A place like Panem; a place with its own laws and borders. There were also seven continents, North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Antarctica, though no-one really lived on the last one..."

"All these places… what happened to them?"

"We bombed them into oblivion."

"So they don't exist anymore?"

"Yeah. Well, sorta… We live on the continent that was once called North America… So I guess that that place is still technically around. The others are all gone though.

"Yeah, I know that. The capital is located in a place called Appalachia, right?"

"Yeah, the Appalachian Mountains. North America was three countries…"

Liet started to laugh, covered her mouth for a moment, realizing where they were.

"What?" America asked.

"I just noticed—your name is America North, right?"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Backwards isn't that North America?"

"I've noticed that before. Actually, that was the reason I chose that last name for myself."

"America…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just sorta sad."

"Sad how? I don't see anything sad about it."

"This world that doesn't exist anymore… and you're named after a continent that also is gone… Sounds like bad luck to me."

"Not just a continent- the country that this place once was- it was called the United States of America. I'd call that good luck, to be a representation of a time long past."

"This world… what happened to it?"

A blood curdling scream cut through the forest.

"That's-!" And America, who was named after a place long forgotten by history, leapt to his feet and ran towards the source of the scream with Liet following not far behind.

Liet was disappointed that their time had been cut short; it had been interesting to hear about this world that no longer existed. But she followed him, running through the dark forest. It didn't matter anymore anyways…

* * *

JAPAN, DISTRICT TWO, FOREST

Japan moved silently through the forest, the scene from yesterday replaying in his mind.

What to do.

What could he have done?

Nothing.

He should have done nothing, and that meant nothing was wrong because he didn't do anything.

When someone reaches out for you, take their hand.

Don't let yourself be alone.

Don't let yourself...

After all, it was only common courtesy.

What was courtesy? What was politeness?

Japan no longer knew.

He didn't know what to think when he heard other tributes, running through the forest. He ducked behind a tree, waiting to catch a glimpse of his future victims. Because he didn't want to die. Because he refused to allow himself to die.

Because perhaps it was too late for him to take that hand. Because Ice was dead. Because he could have protected her. Because they had never exchanged a word and she had still reached out to him.

The tributes ran past him.

There were two of them; a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with brown hair tied loosely back.

He leapt out at the boy from his hiding place, katana aimed to kill. The boy stumbled and barely avoided his attack. Japan spun around to face the boy head on.

The boy then lifted his weapon, and for a second Japan felt doubt. A chainsaw was a very intimidating weapon. Then this was overcome by common sense- it was also very difficult to wield. Though he'd honestly never fought against one before, this could prove to be entertaining.

"I apologize for taking a cheap shot. I'd appreciate it if we both agreed to approach this fight with honor from now on."

The boy smiled. "I'm America North. Nice to meet you. And she's Lithuania. Liet for short~" Japan noticed that the girl had retreated a few feet. She was clearly leaving this fight in North's hands. Japan felt no respect towards the girl's cowardly (if self-preserving) actions.

"I am called Japan Edo. The honor is mine." Japan dipped his head automatically; a quirk habit he'd had since he was little. He then raised his weapon. He kept his eyes focused on North, analyzing the other teen's amateur footing.

There were a few seconds of silence.

Then they were off.

* * *

LIECHTENSTEIN, DISTRICT NINE, FOREST

Liechtenstein felt... safe wasn't the word, but perhaps protected, under Switzerland's watchful eyes. She felt so conflicted. She knew that if he hadn't come with her she'd have probably died within the first few minutes of the Games. Liechtenstein definitely was glad to be alive. But... she owed so much to her self-proclaimed older brother, so much she could never pay back. Before the Games, she had had no idea how she could possibly repay the debt that he insisted didn't exist. However, now, with their lives at stake, she could... Protect him?

Her?

No, that was impossible.

She was so weak, what could she possibly do for someone like her older brother?

Maybe, though, she could let him win.

She knew that if that happened, he'd never forgive himself. Her brother was just a selfless person like that. She knew that he loved her a lot, and that made her so very happy.

All she wanted has his happiness, because someone like him, someone that had saved her and cared for her even when he could barely provide for himself, deserved happiness.

"Liechtenstein, we're leaving." Switzerland said. "We can't stay in one place for too long."

The young girl nodded.

The two made their way carefully through the trees, both more worried about the other then they were themselves. That was a dangerous position to be in.

Soon they came to a small meadow, filled with flowers. They were in the footprints of a ginormous mountain, that towered above them and blocked out the sky.

Liechtenstein knelt down next to a daffodil. "Isn't it pretty, big brother?"

"Careful. They could be traps."

"Ah, I don't want to believe that even the capital would stain such beautiful things," Liechtenstein said in a soft voice, but she stood up and backed away form the yellow flowers anyways.

"Hurry up, Liechtenstein. I don't like this place."

"Y-yes, big brother." She tailed after him.

Just then, for a second, her vision blurred.

"Ah, big brother?"

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing. I just had a dizzy spell."

He watched her silently for a bit, to make sure she really was okay, before abruptly turning and walking again.

Again, it happened. She reached out towards Switzerland's back as it dissolved away from her vision.

She pulled herself towards him, even though she could barely distinguish him.

"Big brother! It's happening again! I think that I-"

He spun around, and ran towards her.

She collapsed into his arms.

He felt warm. So warm. No, cold. Too cold. She was burning alive.

Like ice... "Let go of me!" She cried and tried to push him away.

"Liechtenstein! What's happening to you?"

"I... just... please let go... hurts so much... big brother... you might catch it, please please please just let go because I want please... _your happiness..._"

* * *

JAPAN, DISTRICT TWO, FOREST

"We could be allies, ya know. That'd be really cool! Isn't it always awesome in movies when the hero and the villain unite against a common force?" America said, as he barely avoided loosing his arm.

"Then... I'm the villain?" Japan said, for a moment letting himself be distracted by the District Seven tribute's almost delusional ramblings.

"Once you join me you'll be the anti-hero! Those are always reaaaally popular! Sometimes, even more popular then the heroes! It's not an offer you can refuse easily~"

"You're... proposing an alliance?"

"Obviously, dude!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to get back to you on a later date."

"Awww, come on! It'll be totally awesome!"

"I, uh..." This odd boy... was also reaching out to him?

Japan could see his hand.

He could take it so easily.

Then... then what?

Death?

There was no way alliances were advantageous in a game like this. Because if you came to care for your partners, then killing them would become an extremely difficult task, and Japan did not intend to let his emotions effect the way he played this Game.

Their fight had faded away, forgotten in what vaguely passed as negotiations. Both boys just stood opposite each other, weapons drawn, but held loosely at their sides.

If Japan struck right now, he could easily get him. It wouldn't be that honorable, but they had never actually called an end to their fight, had they?

Turning his attention back to North, he noticed the boy had molded his face into a tearful, begging expression. Kinda cute looking, to be honest. Ugh, right in his Achilles's heal.

So, what was he to do?

That hand...

"Alright. I'll join your alliance."

It might not be too bad to give it a try, just this once...

Ah, well, it's too late to reconsider now.

"Come on out, Liet~" North called. "It's safe now! Japan's on our side!"

Baltic walked towards them cautiously, "Are you sure, America?"

"Pffft, of course I'm sure." America said arrogantly.

It was an idiotic assumption, Japan thought. How does he know I won't attack the moment his back's turned?

Ominously, a canon fired.

* * *

SWITZERLAND, DISTRICT NINE, FOREST

Switzerland cradled Liechtenstein in his arms, refusing to believe that she had died.

Refusing to believe that she had turned so very hot, then colder then ice. That he couldn't hear her heart beating, or feel her breathing.

Trying to forget the canon sound.

But he was a rational person, to a certain extent, and it had always been a loose facade.

_Why did they have to take her from him?_

She was only a child, more, she was his little sister...

Switzerland's vision blurred over and for an instant he lost sight of her- but that was wrong, he couldn't let go of her for even a moment, he couldn't let his precious little sister fade away…

He sagged and fell loosely against a tree. His arms felt like jelly, like he couldn't hold her up anymore… But he couldn't drop her either… couldn't let her go…

Switzerland saw the hovercraft above him, coming to take Liechtenstein's… bo… cor… coming to take Liechtenstein away from him.

**No!** They couldn't have her!

He sunk to the ground, fingers clawing into her dead flesh. If they took her, they'd just have to take him too…

The claw reached extended down from the hovercraft, stopping just a few feet above Switzerland's head. He raised one of his fists threateningly towards the sky.

He'd just defeat the foe and then…

And then…

And he was crying, which was odd because Switzerland never cried, never even came close to crying. It was more like water leaking out of his eyes then anything, and he let them remove her from his grasp. He watched them lift Liechtenstein into the sky like an angel.

And he stood, unsteadily; it felt like the world was spinning around him, going in and out of focus. Had to…

Where to go now?

He then laughed through his tears. Raised his head towards the sky and laughed and laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore, until his throat was raw and dry. Salty tears flooded into his mouth.

Then he started to walk, slowly, taking his time, through the forest… If Liechtenstein was dead… Why then he'd just give her lots of people to keep her company!

**Switzerland had completely snapped.**

**Nothing of the brash and rude boy with a small sweet side remained.**

**Inside him was nothing but blood lust and murderous intent.**

_Because he had lost all he wanted to protect._


End file.
